Things better kept hidden
by Foreveryoursjaejoong-keira-san
Summary: I cant say much considering I havent thought that far but I can say that There will be alot of Yuuki and Zero moments in it. I try to make it loads lemony xD if im good at lemons anyway . heh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am a new writer and I do make mistakes. Such as grammar and spelling, so if you see something that is misspelled or needs fixed grammar wise, do tell me because my grammar is still improvingand well my spelling is almost good. I am using some things from the vampire knight series such as characters and things like the first part of this chapter below. But I'm using them in my own way they wont always be the same besides the part below. I AM NOT! Repeat NOT! Claiming to own the characters and things from vampire knight. They belong to the Creator of vampire knight and i hope that he/she won't mind if i use them. I won't try to change Kaname or Zero to much because some fanfic readers tell me that they really like them how they are but, I haven't herd any of then say anything about Yuuki so... if she isn't totally like she is in the series its because I changed her a bit. If you have things you don't like about this chapter or would like to give me advice and such please don't hesitate to leave a review or message me about it. I'll have a complete open mind about it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

_I stood frozen, as the creature before me crept closer and closer to me bearing his fangs. I screamed, as he jumped toward me and closed my eyes. I suddenly heard the sound of blood being shed but, refused to open my eyes. Hoping that whoever was there waiting for me, wouldn't see me and would be on their way. Thinking it was safe enough; I opened my eyes and fell backwards trying to get away from the newly appeared creature._

_The creature turned around, bringing his hand to his mouth licking the remaining blood from his hand. His eyes were glowing red and his face and clothes were splattered with blood. Once he was finished, He bent over slightly and smiled._

_"Are you alright?" he paused. His eyes searching for any wounds. "You don't seem to be hurt."_

_I just stood there mesmerized. I've been told these so called vampires were lifeless creatures that had no soul. I may be a small child but, this vampire looks like he wouldn't hurt anyone for no reason. If he hadn't been here when I was about to be attacked by that other vampire, I would have died._

_My clothes had become wet from sitting on the snow covered ground and I started to shiver. He looked at me waiting for a response so I nodded._

_He held out his hand and smiled. "We better get you some place warm before you catch a cold."_

* * *

"Yuuki You ll be late again. Get up!"

I opened my eyes and seen Yori impatiently waiting next to my bed. "What time is it?" my voice coming out in a whisper.

"It's 7:45. You have 15 minutes to get ready for class." Yori sighed and walked out of the room carrying her bag.

I waited till she was out of ear shot before pulling my blanket over my head. I wish I could stay in bed forever. Just to see where it would get me but, the chairmen would just burst in here with this cheerful smile and say, "Good morning, my beautiful daughter! Daddy made you breakfast! Why won't you call me daddy!" then burst into tears and run from the room. There hasn't been a day, That he wasn't talking random nonsense and crying because i won't call him daddy.

"This isn't getting me anywhere..." I sighed and forced myself from my bed. I threw my uniform on and made sure Artemis fit securely on my waste. I grabbed my bag and was out the door.

I was just a few steps away from the class doors when I seen Zero and Kaname-senpai talking.

"My body keeps refusing these- Ah, Yuuki..." Zero said tossing something in his pocket. "I didn't see you standing there."

"I just got here." I smiled, reassuring him. "Good morning, Kaname-senpai."

"Good morning, Yuuki. Did you sleep well?" Kaname-senpai smiled gently.

"Uh... Yes! I did! Rather well actually." I smiled. "We better get to class or we'll have extra assignments to do tonight. Come on Zero"

I grabbed Zero's hand and dragged him through the doors.

"You have serious problems, Yuuki" Zero mumbled and sat down at his usual spot.

I ignored him and sat down next to Yori. The teacher was already starting they lesson and Yori slid a piece of paper my way.

"The teacher told me to tell you that, Zero and you have extra lessons to do tonight." I looked over and she gave me an apologetic smile.

* * *

I Watched her as the doors shut soundlessly behind them. She looked liked her dreams kept her restless again. I wish she would talk to me like she use to when she was little. But, she hardly even talks to me now. She was so lively and energetic when she was little. Always made people smile.

_"Look, big brother! Look what I found!" Yuuki came running in form the garden, eagerly holding something in her hand. She sat down next to me and took small glances at the object she had._

_I lay aside the book I was reading and chuckled. "What is this thing that has you all excited?"_

_"Mommy said that these were one of a kind and there isn't another one like it!" she cheered and opened her hands._

_She had a small clear rock that was as round as a ball. I didn't have the heart to tell her that it's the same rock like many others from my fish tank. She looked so happy to have something that was just hers. It made me happy to see her happy. "She was right. I haven't seen anything like it."_

But, now she looks so distant and tired all the time. I just want to sweep her up in my arms and hide her from whatever may be of harm to her.

"Kaname-sama?"

I turned at the sound of Ichijo's voice. "Yes?"

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes... Are you alright?" he said worried.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry. Was there something you needed?"

"Oh. Yes. Uh... There is someone asking for you outside the night class dorms. He says it's urgent."

I nodded and followed Ichijo outside. _I wonder who it might be?_

When we reached the Night class dorms, Seiren stood heavily guarded next to a man about 6'2, holding something in his hand. He looked rather annoyed.

_"Seiren. That's enough. He wasn't sent to harm anyone." _I told her mentally.

Seiren looked at me, nodded, and walked over to stand beside me. Seiren is naturally protective of her classmates as well as she is of me but, as good as she is a fighter when time calls for it, the amount of strength this man possess is to much for her to handle by herself. The man followed behind her and stopped in front of me.

"Might you tell me why I'm being asked upon by a hunter I have never met before?" I smiled, showing my fangs.

He laughed slightly. "Please forgive my rudeness." he bowed. "My name is, Samuru Matsuda. I was sent here by Kaien Cross to handle his duties with the school in his absence. You must be Kaname Kuran."

"The chairmen dismissed lessons for two weeks. So, you shouldn't have any duties to attend too." I paused. "Unless of course, you mean keeping watch over the academy?"

"Ah, Well... He really didn't specify actually. But, I'm guessing that is what he meant. Yes."

I nodded. "What is that you have in your hand?"

"Oh. Yes." He handed it to me. "He also said to give this to you when I seen you."

I looked down at the letter that was placed in my hands. I wasn't very heavy but, I could feel the importance of whatever was written inside. Like it was beckoning for me to open it. It was a strange feeling for a letter to have. I easily held the urge to rip open the letter then and now and slid it into my pocket.

I looked back up at Samuru and smiled again. "Well I appreciate you taking the time to make sure the Academy doesn't come crashing down while the chairmen is away Mr. Matsuda." I bowed. "I must be off though. I have a few things to do. But, if there is anything you may need, please don't hesitate to ask me."

Samuru bowed in return and smiled. "My pleasure and I will keep that in mind."

I walked past him heading for the dorm doors. _"Make sure he reaches the chairman's guestroom without any detours."_

_"I understand." _She made sure I went into the dorms safely and turned around to follow Samuru.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the second chapter took so Long T_T... I was camping this weekend so i didn't have the chance to finish it so i finished it tonight. My hands hurt Dx There may seem to be a smige Yaoi between Zero and Aido but i assure you ZeroxYuuki fans that that wont happen. Unless... You want like that to happen? (please don't because im not the best Yaoi writer .) if you have anything you want to see in this fic and such or would like to see more of and want to give my some friendly advice please leave me a message on my home page (facebook) xD. please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

The academy looked even more intriguing once I entered it. I have to admit, It's nice considering it's founder. I came to a stop once in front of Kaien's office. I walked in, turning the light on, and breathed in deeply. _He still has that obsession with scented oils._

It was surprising to see such simple furnishings, one of which wasn't Kaienat all. There were only two chairs that sit in front of the desk and a couch along the wall beside the door. A book shelf, of what seems to be a combination of dictionaries, tea recipes, homemade remedies and other such books that lay messily left of the desk. Off to the right, was a door the seemed to be a bathroom.

I made my way to the desk, looking at various pictures of Kaien and his kids. I stumbled across a file that was labeled _Yuuki cross_and stiffened slightly. I'm not the type to feel uncomfortable easily but, If Kaien knew I looked through his precious daughters file...

I shivered at the thought and erased it from my mind. I froze, as I looked up from the file to see the girl that was with Kaname.

"No one has the authorisation to be in here while the chairman's away." she said calmly.

"I seen the door open and thought someone was in here, so I thought I would come and check it out." I lied.

"Well whoever it was, seems to be gone. So, please go to the guestroom. It's getting rather late," she laughing slightly. "My apologies. I mean, It's still rather early and you can rest if you like."

I smiled. "I think will do just that."

I walked out to the guestroom and shut the door. Hearing her footsteps fade, I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. _With her around, there not much I can do_.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone piled from the class room. I looked down at my watch and sighed. "It's 3:00 already? Where did morning go?"

"Like every morning. You slept it away." Zero said standing up and walking out of class.

I looked over at Yori, who stood putting her stuff in her bag. "You know Yuuki. If you just took some time off from your prefect duties and actually rested once in a while, You wouldn't be falling behind in your studies."

She put her bag on her shoulder and followed behind Zero. I sat there as the last few people left the room. I'm not that behind in my studies. I mean it's not like I can go up to the chairmen and ask for few days catch up with everyone else. He would tell me, _"It's impossible because, if I gave you a few days to catch up in your studies then I would have to give everyone else that was behind in there studies a few days too."_

I shoved my things into my bag, stood, and walked out of the class. But, Yori is right. Maybe I need to just take a break once in a while to rest and catch up in my studies. I feel so drained and exhausted, I'm surprised I haven't fainted. Since we have two weeks from lessons, I should take that time to sleep some more in the mornings.

I stopped suddenly, the feeling of forgeting something washing over me like a wave. "Wasn't there something I had to do tonight?"

Too deep into thought to even realize what happened, I was knocked off my feet, hitting my head against the floor. I sat up rubbing my head. I looked around to see what hit me but, I found nothing. No object, person, nothing. I stood up and looked down the hall both ways. Nothing. The smell of blood started to fill the air. I turned around and looked down at the floor. There were little spots of blood where my head hit and I looked at my hand. Sure enough, there was blood covering my hand from rubbing my head. I started walking where ever my feet led me, staring dazing at my blood covered hand. I don't remember hitting my head that hard. But, it certainly could have been possible.

My head started to ache and I felt light headed. I felt my legs fall under me and my head hit the floor a second time. Am I even hurt that badly or am I just exaggerating? My vision became black as I quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up. The smell of blood filled my nose. My eyes turned red and my fangs grew on instinct. It was Yuuki's blood. I closed my my eyes and stretched my hearing, listening for anything unusual around Yuuki. I couldn't hear anything, much less sense anything around her.

Aido came bursting threw my bedroom doors, eyes as red as mine. "Kaname-sama!" he panted. "Yuuki. She's. Her blood is-"

I nodded my head. "I already know, Aido."

I stood up from my lounger and swifty ran out of my room, not even bothering to grab a jacket.

* * *

I stood waiting for Yuuki, down the hall from the classroom. She annoys me at times with her sleeping during class but, ever since we came to this god forsaken school, we have never walked back to the Day class dorms without each other. I promised the chairmen, after hearing what happened to her when she was little, that I would never leave her by herself. Even when she thinks I'm off somewhere slacking on night patrol, I always keep a close eye on her. That's part of the reason I took the chairman's offer on being a prefect alongside Yuuki. The chairmen told me that she would feel safer knowing someone will be with her when she is patrolling and such.

I sighed and walked back toward the classroom. What was she doing? Seeing if the teacher would cut her some slack because she's a prefect? I stopped a few feet away from what seemed to be someone laying on the floor. I took a step closer and froze. My eye reddened instantly and i gripped my neck.

_It's Yuuki..._

She lay there motionless, her blood weighing heavily in the air. I backed into the wall and slid to the floor. My lungs felt as if they slowly started to reject the air I was trying to breathe in. It was taking every fiber of my being not to fall to the temptation of the blood slowly pouring from Yuuki's wounds.

I herd footsteps coming from the direction opposite of which i came. It took a few seconds before I realized Kurans scent. His eyes swept over Yuuki and I her him swallow hard.

"Yuuki!" He nearly shouted. "Dear god, what happened."

I was still fighting to keep air in my lungs, so all that i could get out was a frustrated groan. He looked over at me and held my gaze for a second. My eyes filled with worry and panic. He nodded, understanding what i was asking.

"Don't worry, Zero. She will be fine." He reassured me.

I looked at him, hoping he was right. I looked on the other side of me, staring into Aido's blue eyes. I gave him an confused look. He wrapped one of my arms around his neck and pulled me to my feet. "Kaname-sama asked me to come and take you back to the Day class dorms before I cleaned this up."

I didn't want to go back to the Day class dorms. I wanted to go with Yuuki and make sure she would be ok. _Why won't my damn lungs cooperate with me!_. I tried to pull away from Aido and his grip tightened.

"She will be fine." Kuran repeated. "It won't do you any good if you were laying here unconscious and bleeding as well, now will it?"

I glared at him. I hated when he did that. Every time Yuuki was in danger and i wanted to go with her to make sure she would be ok, he always said things that clearly meant he would do whatever it would take for me to stay behind and wait for news. I sighed, admitting defeat. He carefully picked Yuuki up in his arms and walked back down the hall. Aido nudged me in the direction to the Day class dorms and gave my side a comforting squeeze.

"She will be alright, Zero. You can trust Kaname-sama wouldn't lie." He smiled.

He always comforted people in weird ways but, when it came down to it, he really did make people feel better.

When we got to my room, Aido left me on my bed, went and cleaned up Yuuki's blood and came back. He said that he just wanted to keep me company until Kuran was back at the Night class dorms but, somehow, I think he was told to keep watch on me until i have calmed down. I started to gain control over my lungs again but, the tattoo on my neck still hurt, my eyes were still red and my fangs haven't retracted yet. I caught Aido's gaze and Looked away shyly.

"Would you stop that?" I sighed.

"Stop what? All I'm doing is sitting here." Aido held back a laugh.

"Stop staring at me."

"I didn't think looking at someone was a crime..." He smirked.

"Just stop staring at me like I'm going to explode from blood lust." I felt my cheeks redden.

I am a person that likes to keep myself and not carry a conversation with anyone and it makes me feel embarrassed to have a person like Aido, who is so enthusiastic and cheerful all the time, talking to me. To be honest, I'm actually enjoying him being here. _Would having a disgusting being as a friend, be that bad? Wait what am I thinking?_I was pulled from my thoughts at the sound of Aido laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" I sat up irritatingly.

"You!" He said, continuing to laugh.

"Tell me why are laughing already!"

He took a few breaths before he spoke. "Okay..." he wiped his eyes. "Do you really see all of us in the night class, as _Disgusting beings_?"

I just stared at him, stunned. "How did you...?"

"When vampires think as loudly as you do, it tends to be easily herd without it being pacifically directed at someone."

_Is that even possible?_I looked at Aido, and he shrugged. He stood suddenly nodding.

"Where are you going?" I stood as well.

"Kaname-sama needs me. He said that Yuuki's wound is healed but, she doesn't seem to be waking up. So, I'm going to see what i can do."

Before i had the chance to say anything, he was gone.

* * *

_We stood in front of a huge house, with candles in the windows. I looked at the boy named Kaname. He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry. The person living here will take real good care of you." He squeezed my hand comfortingly._

_He hand been talking about this person that would take care of me on the way here and I still don't understand what he is talking about. I looked over at the house and the door opened. A man with sandy blonde hair in a pony tail, wearing glasses, stood in the doorway. "Kaname-kun?" he tilted his head. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"_

_"Ah, well..." he laughed shyly. "I sort of ran into a slight problem with a Level E Vampire. One of which, had his eyes set on this girl."_

_The man looked toward me, then back at Kaname. "I see. What is it you're going to ask of me?"_

_"That's the thing see..." he paused for a moment, then spoke again. "She doesn't have anyone to take care of her and I was wondering if you would?"_

_The man was quiet. He seemed like he would do anything for Kaname but, he looked like he was trying to find a way to say no politely._

_Kaname bowed. "Please? I don't trust anyone else to take care of her but you."_

_"Kaname-kun..."_

_"Please!" Kaname repeated._

_"That's enough, Kaname-kun." the man sighed. "Please raise your head."_

_Kaname did so. He looked disappointed, but also kind of understanding. "I know it's too much of a burden for you and for that I apologize but, I can't take her with me for fear of her safety."_

_The man held his hand up, stopping Kaname from continuing. "There's no need for you to apologize, Kaname-kun. I understand." He looked over at me and smiled, then continued talking to Kaname. "But, she will need things that I don't have."_

_Kaname's eyes brightened. "Yes. Of course. I will bring them as soon as I can."_

_Kaname motioned me toward the man and knelt down in front of me. "Yuuki, this is Kaien. He is the person I told you that would take of you."_

_I looked at Kaname blankly and nodded slightly. He smiled at me and gently pushed me inside the house. I turned around and stared at Kaname._

_He stood up and brushed some snow off his knees. "Thank you for doing this, Kaien."_

_Kaien nodded. "Your welcome."_

_Kaname looked at me and smiled again. "I promise to visit as much as I can." He waved and disappeared._

_How did he know my name? Will he come visit me like he promised? Kaien grabbed my hand, pulling my further into the house, and shut the door. He seemed nice, but every part of me still felt scared. Please come back soon, Kaname._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that im a slow typer lol I tried to profread as much as i had time for. If you see anything i missed please dont hesitate to tell me. Chapter 4 may be uploaded in a day or two. I'm going to give you ZeroxYuuki fans and lemon fans something to read in chapter 4 *wink* anyway. im slowly making them longer lol im getting there heh putting that aside, some of you that want Zero to stay the same may say i changed him some but if you read the last few pages VK Chapter 24 i havent really changed him at all ^_^ well enjoy chapter3 and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

The Infirmary, which was nearly full when I got here, was now empty. I was pacing next to the bed Yuuki lay upon for twenty minutes and can't seem to figure out how she could have gotten hurt. I mean obviously it was from hitting her head on the floor but, there were no signs of anything or anyone around her that could have caused it. I thought about all the possibilities: She could have tripped-which is deffinately possible, considering she is dangerously clumsy-, but again, there was nothing there to prove she tripped; The sleep her body so desprately craves, could have caught up with her and she fainted; Or, Someone attacked her, in hopes of inguring her-which isn't possible because, I didn't sense anyone near her.

I sighed. This was so frustrating. Whatever possiblity I thought of, in the end, seemed not likely. I stopped pacing and sat down. I looked at Yuuki, wearyness laying heavily on her face, and looked away. _What happened to always protecting her?_ The thought left my mind as quickly as it came. I shut my eyes and place two fingers on the bridge of my nose. I just had used a blood tablet and still felt parched. I suppose those things can't work all the time.

I herd the infirmary doors open, but didn't open my eyes. "Thanks for finally showing yourself, Aido."

"I'm deeply sorry Kaname-sama. I should have been here sooner, but a couple of Day class girls ambushed me in the hall and started touching and groping me in inapropreiate places." he panted.

I put my hand down and opened my eyes."It's been over half an hour since I asked you here. You can't tell me that's the only reason you weren't here when I told you be."

Aido bowed."I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. I promise it won't happen again."

"Don't promise things you won't keep. Your here now, so it doesn't matter." I said, still sorting through my thoughts.

Aido walked over to the other side of Yuuki and looked at her for a moment. He felt her forehead, then her pulse. He looked at his watch and nodded to himself. I looked over at him and sighed. He didn't seem to know what caused her ingery or why she is still unconscious any more then I did. "Do you even know what you are doing?"

He seemed offended. "Yes, actually. I do. I happened to pick up a few things from the one of the nurses in here."

"But a nurse already did that and she said that Yuuki seemed fine."

Aido blushed of embarrassment. "Oh. Then, it should be okay if I tried this."

Aido placed his hands on both sides of Yuuki's face and used his power to cover his hands in ice. He kept looking at the rest of her body and frown in disappointment. It seemed as if he was trying to give her brain freeze to wake her up, but it wasn't working. He finally removed his hands from her face, leaving no traces of ice, and looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. I thought it would work." he whispered.

I stood and headed for the door. Aido walked around the bed and followed behind me. He kept repeating that he was sorry over and over until I realized I stood in my room. I came back to my sense and turned around. Aido looked at me, expecting to get slapped. I turned back around, walking over to my bed, and laid down. I normally wasn't like this, but for some reason, I felt exhausted. I started to feel like that in the infirmary.

"Kaname-sama?" Aido said, worried.

"Just go, Aido. I'm just tired. Please tell everyone not to bother me for a few hours." I said sleepily.

The door closed and my room fell quiet. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. my body felt so drained, it took everything just to roll over. _Why do I feel like this?_ I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later. _Yuuki... Please wake up soon._

* * *

I followed Samuru for nearly three hours already and all he seemed to do was eat, sleep, walk around the school grounds, and take a shower. I was croutched on a tree branch shivering. Spring so far, has been abnormally cold and if a vampire is freezing, then Samuru should be as cold as ice. I looked down at him, as he read a book and he seemed like he wasn't cold. It made me frustrated. _He can't be a normal Hunter._

My cell phone rang and I grabbed it from my pocket. "Hello?"

"Seiren? It's Ichijo."

"I gathered that when I seen your name on my cell." I said, sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Look, Aido told me that Kaname-sama was acting weird when he came back from the infirmary-"

I cut him off. "Wait. Why was he in the infirmary? He was fine this morning, when I left him."

"It's nothing like that. He's fine." he sighed. "He was in the infirmary because, Yuuki is in there."

"Why? Is she okay?" I said, keeping and eye on Samuru.

"Apparently, She injured her head somehow. That's not the point. Look, Kaname-sama has been in his room, asleep, for an hour now and hasn't came out. He doesn't want anyone to go in there and your the only one aloud in there when he doesn't want to be bothered."

"What's that have to do with me?"

He sounded annoyed. "Would you please come check on him to ease the rest of our minds?"

I glanced down at the bench Samuru was sitting on, and he wasn't there. "Damn it, Ichijo."

"What did I do?" he whined.

"You have the worst timing is what you did. Now I'm going to have to find Samuru later."

"You mean the guy from this morning, that wanted to talk to Kaname-sama?"

"Yes, Ichijo. Try to keep up will you? I will be there in five minutes. Tell everyone not to worry so much. I'm starting to feel it through my cell."

"Fine." he made a tsking noise and hung up.

I jumped down from the tree, landing on my feet and headed for the Night class dorms.

* * *

I stood outside the infirmary doors. I walked up and down the hallways, making sure no one was up. There was a couple I came across, in a storage closet, nearly naked and they ran, apologizing and begging for me to keep it a secret what they were doing and I merely shrugged. I don't know how many times I came across people in the same closet, doing the same thing.

It was a bit after midnight when I finally decided that it was safe to come see Yuuki without anyone bothering me. I opened the doors and the infirmary was empty. I sighed in relief, walked over to the bed Yuuki was in, and sat down in the chair. She looked like she was fine, but she looked really tired. I took hold of her hand and brushed the hair away from her face with my other hand.

"Hey, Yuuki. It's me Zero." I punched myself metally at the poor choice of words. _I'm talking to her, not writing her a letter._

I rubbed the back of my neck."Uh... Well... I just wanted to see how you were doing. I mean, Obviously your not doing okay, or you would be responding to me. I'm not saying your ignoring me either, it's just..." I sighed. "I'm not the best at expressing my feelings. You should know that." I was silent for moment, watching her chest rise and fall. She looked so much more vunerable like this. So proned to being harmed. It made my heart hurt seeing her like this. I felt my eyes burn as tears started to fall.

"Wake up, Yuuki." I swallowed hard. "Please wake up..."

Nothing. Not a finger movement, eyes slowly opening, stiring, nothing. I nodded to no one in particular. I leaned close to her and gently kissed her forehead. I stood up, letting go of her hand and headed for the door. I knew it wouldn't do any good coming down here to try and get her to wake up.

"Zero?"

I stood frozen. I turned around slowly and my eyes widened. "Yuuki..." I whispered.

Struggling, she finally sat up and looked at me questioningly. "Something wrong? Your eyes are swollen." She looked around. "How did I end up in the infirmary?"

I gasped for air realizing I was holding my breath. I walked back over to her and sat down. "Y-You hit your head on the floor and Kuran brought you here."

"Kaname-senpai?"

I nodded. "You were in here since class let out."

"Really?" She rubbed her head. "What time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "12:30 A.M"

"Huh! I've been in here for that long?" she said, shocked.

I nodded again. "You slept all this time. Everyone was worrying." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Zero? Why are you crying? I wasn't hurt that bad, was I?"

I shook my head. "I'm not crying. It's just my allergies."

"But, your inside, in the infirmary at that." she said.

I laughed. "It's nothing really. Don't worry about it. Worry about yourself. You should get more rest."

She nodded and laid back down. "Okay. Make sure you get some rest too, though."

I stood up and nodded. "I will be back in the morning to see you, alright?"

She nodded, smiling. "Okay. See you."

I smiled and left the infirmary. I'm glad she's okay. Really glad. I smiled again and headed form the Day class dorms.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut and placed the pillow over my head. "Why in the hell are the curtains drawn?" I groaned. Sunlight was pouring in from the window, which made the room warmer, but it's too bright. I threw the pillow off my face and sat up. I looked over and rubbed my eyes clear. "Seiren?" I looked over at the clock on my wall. "It's it's two in the afternoon. Why did you wake me at this hour?"

She glared at me. "You have been in here for hours, asleep, and it has the rest tired and worried as hell!" she sat on the lounger and sighed.

I looked at her and her eyes beared dark circles around them and she was still dressed in her uniform. "Have you been in here all this time?" I stood up and went over to my desk and sat down.

"Yes. Trying to wake you up, but all I got in response, were slaps." She said, cupping her cheek.

"I'm sorry." I gave her a gental smile. "Does it hurt much?"

She wanted to say it did, but she shook her head. "It's fine. No worries."

I nodded and reach in my pocket, remembering the letter from Kaien I placed in there, and pulled it out. The same feeling I felt, when Mr. Matsuda handed it to me, came back. It was a odd feeling really. Like a child wanting something, they know they shouldn't have, but take it anyway. Seiren came over and stood beside me.

"Isn't that the letter, The chairman supposedly had given to you?"

"Yes. I haven't read it though." I turned it over and opened it. I pulled the paper from inside it, out slowly. I could feel Seiren's eyes on me, but I kept my eyes on the paper. I unfolded it and began reading:

_Kaname-kun, _

_I am sending letter with Samuru Matsuda. By now, he should have told you that, he is keeping an eye on the Academy for me. It's the truth but, you'll understand my reasoning after you read what im going to tell you. It's no mistake I went away for two weeks. The Hunter's Association has been having a few problems with some Level E's escaping from other Hunter's grasp. All the missions we've sent Samuru on, have been with the Hunter's that failed to kill the Level E's. I, as do others, think that it isn't an accident that they are escaping. We've believe Samuru is behind it, using them for is own purposes. We aren't exactly sure what his intentions are, thus sending him to the Academy. We need you and whomever else, to keep an eye on him for us and keep us posted on anything you may find out._

_Tell Yuuki and Zero not to worry, I will be back soon. Also, I would like to apologize. We are working on new charms, that can distract Level E's. Only right now, it seems to work on all vampires so, we still need to work on that. Also, it only seems to activate when it's touched by a vampire, instead of activating whenever one is near. So don't worry if you start feeling strange, it's all the charms doing. Just keep it from being touched by the rest of the Night class will you._

_-Kaien_

I looked up from the letter and laughed silently. _Leave it to Kaien to forget about filling me in on things._ I folded the letter back up, placed it back in the envolope.

"What it say? Let me see." She went to grab the letter and I placed it in one of the drawers. She looked at me. "Why can't a read it?"

"There's a charm on it, that activates when a vampire touches it." I looked at her and smiled. "It's a new charm the Hunter's association is working on. It's supposed to distract Level E's, but they have to fix a few things on it. Now you know why i've been sleeping all this time. Just don't touch it and you won't be effected by the charm either. That goes for the rest of them out there too" I looked over by the door and herd alot of, "Ow's", "Move's" and "Watch where you're grabbing's" coming from the other side.

Seiren bowed, apologizing, and walked toward the door opening it. She turned around. "You should know that, Yuuki left the infirmary this morning and seemed to be okay." she smiled.

My eyes widened. "How did you find that out?"

"I seen her walking walking out side with Zero Kiryu."

"I see." I said calmy. _It's only natural that he'd be with her._

"Kaname?"

"It's nothing."

She shrugged and walked out, shutting the door behind her. _Zero's love for Yuuki, is really that strong? _I smiled, stood up and walked to the door. _This could be and interesting fight..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG... T_T I am so so so sorry this was uploaded so late... I was on a roll until it came to the lemon part between zero and yuuki and got nervous- I'm still not sure i did very good D: i triedmy best though i had help from friend =)- but i did make the chapter longer. Please forgive me on the long wait. I will try not to do that so much. um a few things... when it comes to lemons, i am extremely new to them and i am trying to work on them. i think i did ok but now the best so please don't be to harsh on that. um to clear things up a bit, kaname also like/loves yuuki in the story as well.. nothing changed too much there, but the fact that he has zero as competition. so that will be fun... um if you are wondering why zero would leave when yuuki takes a shower... um I've seen it in other vampire like movies shows and stuff... i cant say to much cause i would be giving spoilers but it will make more sense as the story progresses. also, my friends that have read the chapters before i post mentioned that it will confuse the reader if it snowing but it doesn't say what the season is... it start out in early November where there quite a bit of snow but not enough to stick but its also really cold... yuukis birthday- which i didn't know that she made the night kaname saved her birthday until i googled it- has a part of the reason the season starts in November but moving um there is some yuuki/aido in this chapter... but that will also explain itself in the next chapter. if you have anymore questions and such don't hesitate to message me. once again im sorry for the long wait and i hope you enjoy this chapter. please leave a review ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Ah..." I sipped my hot chocolate happily. Zero and I sat outside a small diner, within walking distance of the Academy. The weather was relatively warm, but the breeze was chilly enough that you needed a light jacket. I finished the last of my tuna sandwich and sighed, contently. Zero kept asking me if I was up for lunch in town and kept saying that maybe we should go back so I could rest more. I felt that he was still gazing at me, still disbelieving I was okay. I looked over at him and frowned. "Will you stop staring at me like that? I told you that I feel absolutely fine."

"Somehow Yuuki, I find that really hard to believe." he smirked.

"Well, it's the truth."

He looked at me, still smiling and placed some money on the check. He stood up, shoving his wallet back in his pocket, and started walking back toward the Academy. I stood up, taking a last sip of my hot chocolate and ran to catch up with Zero. We were quiet for awhile before he broke the silence. "If you were truly hurting bad enough that you couldn't handle it, You would tell me right?"

I looked up at him, wondering where the sudden question came from. "Of course I would Zero."

"And if there were something you kept hidden, no matter what it may be, You would tell me then too?"

I tried to think of the reasons he may be asking all these questions, but could think of none. "Yes Zero. Whatever it would be because, I trust you would do the same." He looked at me then, looked back ahead of him. "Why are you asking me such strange questions?"

He shook his head. "Never mind. It's not important."

We got back to the Academy shortly after the sun started to set. We both were shocked to see it was about seven at night and wondered if we were farther away from the Academy then we thought. We had to force a few Day class girls, standing outside the Night class dorms trying to sneak there way into see them, back to their dorms before we went back to the Chairman's private quarters. The Chairman lets us stay here on weekends or holidays. After taking off my shoes and jacket, I went and flopped down on the the couch. It's wonderfully quiet in here when the chairman was away. But, the quiet scares me sometimes. When it's quiet, your mind has a tendency to wonder and you end up thinking about frightening things you wouldn't think normally. I jumped as Zero sat down next to me. He looked over at me and laughed. "Jumpy much?" I hit him as hard as my worn body would allow. "That isn't funny you jerk! You should no better then to silently appear next to someone and scare them like that."

He rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry... You didn't have to hit me you know." He laughed. "Though, I am surprised it actually hurt."

"Oh shut up." I laughed along with him. We sat there quiet for a moment, our laughter slowly dieing. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower first." I stood up and went to my room. I rummaged through my drawers, pulling a change of clothes from them. I turned around to grab my towel from the edge of the bed and went to the bathroom. After shutting the door, turning on the shower and taking of my clothes, I stepped in it. Goosebumps instantly formed as the warm water ran down my body. It felt wonderful after being outside for so long. I grabbed the shampoo and placed some in my hand. I lathered it then, ran my hands through my hair. I rinsed my hair, washed the rest of my body and got out. I grabbed my towel from the floor, dried my hair then, wrapped it around me. I felt a soft cold breeze brush against my back coming from the door. I turned around and froze. Zero stood there, with his head down, slightly panting.

* * *

I stood there like a fool, not even bothering to hide the bulge that started to form. Lately, I've been trying to avoid situations that would involve Yuuki hugging me or needing hugged. I even left when she would take a shower because of the temptation it would lead to and now here I stand. I came in here shortly after she hopped in the shower and just stood there, glancing every few seconds at her through the shower curtain, you could just barely see through.

"Z-Zero? What are you doing in here?" she said, at the the point of shouting. "Get out!"

I kept my head down. What was I supposed to say to her. Anything thing I would have said would just be a failed attempt at lying _I should have just left until she was done._

"Well, if you won't leave, I will." She gather her cloths and walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

I followed behind her, my body rejecting the commands I repeatedly gave it. I grabbed her arm before she reached her bed. She turned around to smack me, but put her hand down after looking at my lust filled eyes. Her face was red with embarrassment. I let go of her arm and she pushed me out and slammed the door. I could hear her stomping away from the door and stopped. I went to walk away and the door opened.

"Zero wait."

I stopped not turning around. "Hm?"

She place her hand on my arm and turned me around to face her. She searched my eyes and found what she was looking for. I have to give it to her, she was very good at reading people. She put her head down and played with the end of her towel. I smiled at her shyness. It was unnerving sometimes, but this time it was extremely cute. I placed a gentle hand on her cheek and she looked up at me.

"When I woke up in the infirmary and saw you there," she paused. "To be honest, I was awaken when you held my hand."

I blushed. "So, you herd all that?" She nodded. "Even felt the..."

She nodded. "Yeah. I felt you kiss my forehead too."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm happy you did that. It made me feel warm, loved even." she smiled.

I returned her smile and bent down, kissing her softly at the same time trying to hide the protest my erection gradually started to give. It was very uncomfortable and my jeans weren't helping any. Yuuki noticed and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong? Why are you hunched over like that?"

I laughed, trying to hide the discomfort I was clearly failing at. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help." she said, trying to get me to stand straight and see what was wrong.

I pushed her away harder then I meant too and her towel fell. "Shit. I'm sorry."

She stood there for a moment and began to giggle repeatedly, not bothering to pick her towel up. I stood straight, sighing. "Ha ha. Because it's so funny that I reacted to seeing you naked." I rolled my eyes.

"Well... It is kind of funny. I mean it's not often I get to see this side of you. I didn't think Zero Kiryu thought perverted." she said, still giggling slightly.

"May I remind you that your still standing there naked, which isn't helping my situation..."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room, shutting the door behind her. She stood on tip toes to kiss me at the same time trying to pull my shirt over my head. I laughed as she let go of my shirt annoyingly. I pulled my shirt off and let it drop to the floor at the same time she started to undo my jeans. She pulled them down along with my boxers and I stepped out of them. She walked over to the bed holding my hand and laid down pulling me with her. I quickly place my hands on both sides of her, bracing myself up, careful not to hurt her. I gazed into her sparkling eyes that I haven't seen in a while and smiled. She returned the smile and kissed me quick but tenderly. I left a trail of kisses from her lips, to her jaw, chest, stomach and stopped resting between her legs. I looked up at her smiling to hide how nervous I know she felt, and she nodded. I spread her legs and bent my head down between her thighs, inhaling her sweet scent. I licked her wet lips teasingly and she shivered slightly at the touch. I slipped my tongue inside her and traced circles with her clit. She arched her back and let out a nearly soundless moan. What I thought would take minutes, only took seconds before she came. She grabbed at the blanket and squeezed.

I lifted my head and licked my lips. "Mmm..." I made my way back up to meet her eyes and kissed her passionately. "That was faster then I planned." I grinned. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Is that so? And just what was your plan?" she panted slightly. I kissed her again. "Mhm. I planned to tease and torture you until you exploded." She frowned and I laughed. "There's no need to get upset silly. It's fine." I reassured her. I rubbed my slightly throbbing erection against her entrance and she moaned softly. "Please Zero..." She placed her hands on my arms. Her face was flushed and her eyes were as full of lust as I knew mine were. I rubbed against her a few more times, each times feeling her squeezing my arms a bit. I gave a few seconds ready herself before pushing myself inside her slowly. She gasped and shut her eyes, as I entered her fully.

* * *

I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want Zero to see the pain I was feeling. His thrusts were slow at first then, they got faster. "Yuuki..." he caressed my cheek. "If you just relax, it won't hurt so much." I squeezed his arms tightly. It must be troublesome for him, trying to be absolutely sure he isn't hurting me. I could feel his face close to mine, his breathing ragged and clashing with my own. "Yuuki, open your eyes and look at me." I opened my eyes, slowly meeting his. He smiled gently. "Trust me, Okay? If you just relax and let your body adjust, the pain you're feeling will ease." He kissed me and I nodded. He lifted his head a few inches above mine and slowed his thrusts. I took a deep breath and let it out, relaxing my body. He looked at me and I nodded once more. His thrusts got faster again and I dug my nails into his arms a bit. The pain had subsided into pleasure, but there still was a small amount of pain.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he went deeper. Despite what I was told, this feeling, this moment, is the most incredible thing I've ever experienced. He nearly pulled out and thrusted forward fiercely. He shut his eyes tightly and forced his mouth closed. "Z-Zero... Wha-" I said, moaning. I couldn't finished what I wanted to tell him. His thrusts got faster and deeper and I placed a hand over my mouth to muffle the moans that became screams of pleasure. Zero thrusted once more, made a noise that sounded like a grunt and a moan and spilled his seed inside me. He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. He turned his face away from mine and winced. "Yuuki? Can you please remove your nails from my arm...?"

I looked at his arm I still had hold of and let go. Blood slowly started to leak from the nail marks. "I'm sorry." I said. He pulled out of me gently and laid on his back. I rolled to my side and rested my head on his chest. I could hear the faint sound of his heart beating and closed my eyes. This was a sound I could listen to all day if I could. "Zero?"

"Yes?"

"If I asked you something, Would you be honest with me? No matter what the question is?"

He was quiet, then spoke. "As honest as I can be."

"Kaname-senpai is always kind of cold, but that's to be expected because he is a vampire right?" I said, shivering.

He pulled the blanket, at the edge of the bed, up and over us. "Right..."

"Then why is it, that your as cold as he is? Are you like Kaname-senpai?"

His heart started beating faster. I looked up at him and his eyes were filled with shock. "It's true isn't it?" I said louder then I meant too. He got up and started putting his close on. "Zero? Why aren't you answering me?" After putting his shirt on, he opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. I just laid there, flabbergasted. "You said, you would answer me honestly as best you can." _He was mad at what I said and I don't understand why._ Tears began to fall and I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

I made sure Samuru went to his room for the night and was headed for the Night class dorms. I haven't heard from Yuuki all day. Seiren told me she was with Kiryu in town, then went back to the Chairman's private quarters. I walked outside and heard footsteps come up behind me. Kiryu pushed pass me, with a severely dark aura. "Out of my way, you damn bloodsucker!"

He stormed off towards the Day class dorms. _That's a new one Kiryu._ I sighed and continued on towards the Night class dorms. I haven't met a day, he wasn't mad over something. It was a beautiful night, until Kiryu's aura ruined it. "Tomorrow will be interesting though."

_Seiren?_

_Yes, Kaname-sama?_

_Are the preparations ready for tomorrow?_

_Yes. We just finished putting up the last of the decorations._

_And the guests?_

_Will be arriving in the morning._

_Thank you, Seiren._

_Your welcome, Kaname-sama._

* * *

I reached over and grabbed my cell of the bedside table. "Hello?"

"Sorry I woke you, but this couldn't wait."

I sat up, bringing my feet to the floor. "What is it?"

"I herd from that guy you have stationed inside the school, that Kuran is having a party. For that girl, Yuuki."

"What? When?" I stood up and walked over to the window. It was lightly snowing, but the ground is still to warm for it to stick.

"Tonight. Somewhere on the grounds. I asked him where, but he said that he didn't know. He checked everywhere. Underground, in the school, in the dorms, even searched every inch of the place. He didn't find anything."

"It's not even December yet. Why would Kuran be having a party, when it isn't even her birthday yet?" I said, tapping the glass.

"I don't know sir. But won't that get in the way of your plans?"

"I will just have to get into that party." I slid my jacket on and went to the door.

"But there will be like, tons of vampires there sir. Most of them skilled nobles and from what I was told, even a few of the highest ranked nobles."

I opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind me. "Don't worry about me. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. But just in case, tell him to rent two tuxes and met me in Kaien's guestroom."

"Yes sir, Mr. Matsuda. I will make sure he does so."

I headed for the dinning hall. It was to early to do anything right now. _Damn you, Kuran!_ Of course this party got in the way of my plans, but if I can get Kuran to invite me to that party, My plans will be set into motion.

* * *

_"Yuuki..." My mind is trying to force thoughts from behind a brick wall and at the same time, trying to keep them from escaping. "You need the blood to survive." Who is this I'm seeing? I can't see her face... She has dark brown hair like mine. "I'm scared!" The images change and crimson red covers everything that flashes before me. "Blood?" No... No! "Yuuki. It isn't safe here!" Where is here? Where am I? Who are you? Why isn't it safe? "Not now. Not yet. It isn't time for that yet." Time for what? Who does this voice belong to? It sounds so familiar... "Can you tell me who you are?" "Yuuki, Yuuki wake up. Wake up before you go any further." "Wait!" The voice fades into the darkness. _

I sat up, my hair damp from sweat. I looked around the room and rubbed the bit of sleep from my eyes. My vision cleared enough for me to realize, that I was in my room, in the Chairman's private quarters. I looked down and pulled the blanket up to cover me like someone was actually going to see me naked. I looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and sighed. _Good thing Yori went home while class was dismissed for two weeks._ It was a little after one, but Yori would yell at me because I slept too long. Within the hour, I showered, cleaned my bedding, and grabbed something to eat before going outside. I had on jeans, my fuzzy white turtle neck sweater, the black petty coat Kaname-senpai had gotten me last winter, and the knitted hat and glove set the chairmen made for me. He made some for Zero, but Zero threw them back at the chairmen and told him, _"Stop worrying about me and worry about Yuuki, Your real daughter." _I think though, Zero may not show it, the small things the chairmen gives him, tells him, or does for him, really matter to him. I made my way to the fountain that Kaname-senpai and I always come to when we need to talk. I brushed off some newly fallen snow, before sitting down on the edge. It wasn't really that cold, but then again i am wearing heavy clothing.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. I've always found the sky fascinating because not only is it beautiful, but it bears the secrets of so many people around the world, and it will never be able to tell anyone. "It must be sad for you though. All those secrets, so many reasons... Never being able to tell secrets that need to be told. Yes, deffinately sad."

"Yuuki? Who are you talking to?"

I stood up and turned around. "Aido?" He was wearing a jacket, black jeans and leather boots, but he wasn't wearing a hat or gloves. "Aren't you cold?"

"Don't answer me with another question." He remained wear he stood, as if he was afraid to be near me. "Who were you talking to just now?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone." He must be cold. His hands are completely red. "Are you going to answer my question now?"

He sighed. "No. No I am not cold." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Why are you outside? It's thirty degrees... Or are you asking to get sick?"

"Is it really that cold?"

He nodded."When you're not standing in the sun anyway."

_That's why I feel warmer then I did when I walked here._ Aido pulled his hands out of his pockets and rubbed blow on them, trying to get them warm. I laughed and walked over to him. He looked at me and frowned. "It's not funny." I nodded. "It kind of is." I placed my hands around his. "If you were cold, why didn't you put on some more suitable clothing?"

"I look so much better in these though..." he pouted.

"It's not about whether or not you look good in something when the temperature is thirty degrees, it's about being warm and not getting sick." I sighed.

"You know I can't get sick right?"

"It can happen and I don't want all that guilt laid upon me if you do."

"Oh my god..." he gasped.

I looked at him, startled. "What?"

"You do have a conscience."

"Shut up... I'm not totally empty inside you know." I said, sarcastically.

"I would definitely hope not. You wouldn't be the cute Yuuki I know, if you were."

Aido looked over and pulled his hands from mine. "Kaname-sama..." he said, shocked. "Have you been around here the whole time?"

Kaname-senpai nodded and walked over to us. "Surely you sensed me near by, Aido. Did you not?"

Aido blushed, then nodded. He looked back at me and bowed. "I'm sorry, Yuuki. My hands really were cold though." He bowed once more and hurried off.

_Am i missing something, or was there a whole conversation happening, that wasn't being said aloud?_ I turned toward Kaname-senpai and looked up at him."What was Aido going on about?"

Kaname-senpai shook his head. "No worries. I took care of it." He smiled his, I'm-ignoring-your-question smile and cupped his hand over my cheek. "You're freezing, Yuuki. Why are you standing out here, with it being as cold as it is?"

"Well..." I really don't know why i'm standing out here. I suppose I wanted to find Zero, so i could ask why he stormed off last night. "I was going to find Zero."

"Something happened yesterday, am i right?"

"No," I looked at the ground. "That's not... I mean... Nothing happened."

"Well, your face tells me different." he sighed. "Yuuki, What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Kaname-senpai."

"Did Zero do something to you? Did he say something?"

I looked up at him, fumed. "Why is it, that whenever i seem down, you always assume it was something Zero did? Do you not like him or something?"

"Yuuki, that's not what i meant. I..."

"Just forget it! I'm fine, Okay? Just perfectly fine!" I shouted, and stormed off, not even caring where i went.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I sat in the middle of my bed, my back resting against the wall. I was and still am over powered by blood lust. I brushed past Kuran last night and, the urge to tear his throat out was overwhelming. I am so stupid to let jealousy over power me like that, especially over Kuran of all people. I've been kicking myself mentally ever since. Even if I did try to kill Kuran, all the nobles that follow him would kill me before I had the chance. Plus, it would only bring Yuuki to hate me. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. It's times like these, that make me wish Ichiru was here to talk to. He was so easy to talk to because he understood my feelings and always found some way to make me feel better.

_"Zero, why do you look so sad?" Ichiru lay beside me, looking paler then normal. We shouldn't have gone to the park, but he insisted that he was fine. I feel guiltier every time I look at him. I should be the one weak, and fraile looking. The one that has to take pills everyday, not him._

_I shook my head and smiled. "It's nothing Ichiru. Just a bit tired is all." I place my forehead against his. "You should be worrying more about yourself, instead of me. Have you taken your medicine?"_

_"Yes I have." His frown deepened. "Is there something wrong with worrying about you also? With mom and dad being gone on assignments and things, who else is there to worry about you."_

_"Ichiru..." I said, my eyes filling with sadness. "I am more worried about you then I am myself. I don't care what happens to me, so as long as you're healthy."_

_"Zero staying at my side, smiling brightly, being happy, is keeping me healthy. No amount of pills will change that." he smiled and wrapped his arms around me pulling me against him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, returning his hug. _

That's just it though. He can't be here, for the last time I seen him, was the night Shizuka turned me and killed our parents. I laid my head on my knees and looked down at the bloody rose that lay beside me. _I wonder how things would be if I hadn't became a hunter and stayed by Ichiru's side. Would he hate me less if I would have stayed by his side? If I just agreed to be Shizuka's slave, and continued being by his side..._ I was pulled from my thoughts by a soft knock at my door. I glared at the door and refused to even acknowledge who was behind it. I took hold of the bloody rose and aimed it at the door.

"Come in Kuran, and I won't refrain from shooting you." I growled.

"Oh please, Kiryu. We both know that you won't shoot me. You care about Yuuki too much." he smirked.

He was right. I wouldn't shoot him or harm him in any other way because of the fact, I know what Yuuki's reaction would be. But he didn't need to know that. "Yeah? Try me."

Kuran opened the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, smiling. "See..." I held my aim, and shot at him. He didn't move nor did he flinch. "Either you are a bit rusty," He looked at the wall out of the corner of his eye. "Or you meant to miss me." I gritted my teeth and glared at him. I looked over at the cloudy cross that the bullet left behind and placed the bloody rose back on the bed. He laughed mockingly and walked over to the chair across from me and sat down. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my knees again. _If i stay quiet, he will go away._

"You know, sitting like that, makes you look vulnerable." he said, his voice calm again. "That's unlike you, Kiryu."

It's obvious that, he is just proving he isn't going anywhere. Even if it leaves him, the only one talking. "Shut up." I lifted my head and opened my eyes. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me why you're here."

He expression became serious and he folded his arms. "I want to know what happened between you and Yuuki last night."

My eyes widened and I looked away from him. "Nothing happened." I cleared my throat. "Absolutely nothing."

"You can't really expect me to believe that can you?" When I didn't answer he went on. "Come now, Kiryu. You brush pass me last night, fuming and spitting out bloodsucker like it was actually supposed to insult me. But nothing, whatsoever, happened last night?"

"I'm telling you Kuran, nothing happened! Even if something did happen, which nothing did, I wouldn't tell you of all people."

"Then why did she get mad when I asked if you did something to upset her?"

"How in the hell am I supposed to know? She is always pissed over something I did. I'm starting to think my shear existence pisses her off."

"Well she has a right to be "Pissed" at you- Stop looking at me like that. It's not the first time I swore." he said, annoyed.

I looked back at the door. This was beginning to become a pain. "If anyone has the right to be pissed off, it's me. She's the one that asked if I was like you. Comparing me to you because we both are a bit-" I stopped in mid sentence. I felt his eye's on me, but I kept staring at the door.

"Wait... She asked you if you were a vampire?"

I nodded. "But it wasn't exactly how she asked me... She was comparing me to you... because I was a bit cold..."

"And you got mad over her comparison?" he said, not quite understanding.

"Yes I did. I hate you enough already... To be compared with you is vile."

He looked at me suspiciously. "There's something else you're not telling me. Something... That plays a big part in this..."

I got up off the bed and walked to the door. I stood there for a moment, then opened the door. "Get out."

"What aren't you telling me Kiryu?" He said, standing up. "What is so important, that needs to be kept secret?"

I looked back at him, my eyes red and my fangs lightly poking into my bottom lip. "What happens in my life, is none of your business. Now get the hell out of my room!" He simply nodded and left. I shut the door, leaning against it and slid to the floor. I placed my hand over my tattoo and dug my nails into it. I leaned my head back against the door, breathing heavily.

* * *

I stood in front of the entrance into the Academy, tapping my foot. "How long did he expect me to wait here?" Everyone was either at home or in town shopping and such. The perfect time to sneak him into the school and to Kaien's guest room before those bloody night class students start sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. I looked at my watch and sighed. "He said that the party was around 8:00 tonight and it's already 7:00." I stopped tapping my foot and squinted my eyes. There was someone in the distance, running like their ass was on fire. As the person got closer, I grinned and stood there firmly. It wasn't long before I was ran into. I looked down at the body that lay awkwardly at the end of the steps. "Oh my... You should watch where you walking... Well running." I laughed. I held out a hand to help her up and she took it.

"I'm so sorry for running into you like that." She bowed. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I should have told you to slow down..."

She looked at me. "Uh... Excuse my rudeness, but who are you?"

I smiled. "Samuru Matsuda. You must be Yuuki cross."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I know Kaien."

"Oh... well, are you here for him? Because he's won't be here for a little over a week."

"He actually sent me, in his place, to watch over the Academy while he was away."

She nodded and walked back up the steps. I looked at her right foot, that she seemed to be favoring. I grabbed her arm as she opened the door. The look she had when she looked back at me, made me want to laugh hysterically. She looked absolutely terrified. Her face went white, like she had just seen a ghost and it was quite amusing really because I haven't really said or done anything to make her react like that. "You seem like you're in pain. Does anything hurt? I can take you to the infirmary...?"

"No." she said flatly. "I mean, Nothing hurts. I'm fine really. Now, if you will excuse me..." she said, and hurried off down the hall leading to the infirmary as the door shut slowly behind her.

I laughed silently. The look on her face was truly amusing. She may be more interesting then I thought. A hand touched my shoulder and I spun around. I felt my face get hot with anger. I looked at the silver headed teen and held the urge to throw him in the nearest tree. "It's about fucking time you showed up! Where the hell were you?"

"I was getting the suits like you told me too." he sighed. "And you really need to watch your language. It really isn't necessary for you to talk in that manner. Honestly..." He clicked his tongue and handed me the suits.

"I can talk however I please." I looked at the suits and wrinkled my nose. "White? I mean seriously, White. Weren't there any black suits?"

"I heard that the color that goes with the theme is white. Hence, white suits. And besides Samuru, it's about time you start dressing more, like most men your age."

"Parachute pants are what men my age wear. They are very popular amongst americans."

"Yeah, back in the 1980's. Now there just... a serious fashion disaster." he sighed. "Remind me to take you shopping sometime."

"Fine. Whatever. But we can't continue to stand out here or someone is bound to see you." I held the door open and he walked in. I followed behind him, careful not to drag the suits on the floor. When we made it to the guest room, we only had a half hour to get ready because we had to hide in a closet until a few Day class students left the hallway before the guest room. I mean who seriously stands in a hallway to talk? Isn't that what they made telephones and paper for? I sat there on the bed, patiently waiting for him to get ready. I have already showered and gotten dressed and in ten minutes...

"Samuru-sama?" I looked up at the silver headed teen. He looked back at me blankly. "Why are you staring into space like that? We don't have much time before the party starts..." I stood up, aggravated. "You're the one that spent fifteen minutes in the damn bathroom and you're telling me, that we don't have much time- I should be telling you that!"

"I'm sorry... Jeez. I'll try to shower faster."

"That's all I'm saying." I walked to the door and opened it. He walked out and i followed shutting the door behind me. "And while we're on the subject of what you need to do, please stop going through my closet, snubbing your nose, while commenting on how bad I dress."

"I can't help it. If you would just let me buy you some better clothes and get rid of those awful things you claim is fashion, I wouldn't have to comment on how you dress. I mean, I have to be seen with you. Couldn't you at least dress better? For me?" he said, batting his eyes.

"Fine. Honestly..." I sighed. "Just stop doing that or people are going to assume weird things." I pushed him out the front entrance and headed for the woods.

* * *

I sat in front of my bed, scoffing at the pure white, sparkle-laced, evening gown that lay on my bed. I recieved it only but a few hours ago with a note that read:

_Yuuki,_  
_I hope you receive this gift as I have sent it. I honestly would have hoped Ruka would honor my wishes and not ruin it, but I'm not all entirely sure. I hope she hadn't said anything to offend you, even in the slightest way. I would have sent Aido, but he is off making sure some hunters have secured the area I've asked them too and to make sure no one could find it. So far, all is properly set._

_I know it is a bit to extravagant for your taste, but please wear it, not only for I or yourself, but the chairman. He asked for quite a lot of pictures. I will have Kain escort you to the area the party is being held. I know you dislike having parties thrown for you and dresses being bought for you, but please come. Even if it takes you hours after the party has started... Please come._

_P.S: Stop scoffing at the gown, Yuuki. You only have to wear it for a few hours._

A few hours my ass! How much did the gown cost? He could have bought me a simple white dress. I would have settled for that. But instead, I got this shit! Okay, Okay. So maybe that's going a little overboard, but seriously. How does he even expect me to wear this? I don't have any shoes or accessories to go with it. I glanced over at the box. I stood up and walked over to it. I removed the tissue paper and picked up a box half the size then the boxed the dress was in. I opened it and laughed in annoyance. Sure enough, there were shoes that matched the dress, a diamond necklace and matching earrings and a white hairpin. "Honestly..." I clicked my tongue and walked into the bathroom.

Ten minutes after I finished getting ready, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at the curls that formed at the ends of my hair. "Damn curling iron!" They were suppose to be big curls, but instead the curling iron left wavy ones. I had placed the hairpin on top my head to keep my bangs from my face. There was a knock at the door and I sighed. I walked slowly to the door and there was another knock. "I'm coming. I'm coming. Jeez..." I open the door and Kain stood there staring at me. It was kind of weird because his mouth was hanging open and he seem to be staring as if someone just said a joke that was more insulting then funny. "Would you stop staring at me like that? I don't look that good..."

He closed his mouth and blinked a few times. "You don't look bad at all. It's just odd seeing you dressed nice like that."

"You've seen me dressed up more then just once."

"Yes, but it's still a bit weird..."

I sighed. "Let's just get this over with already. The less time I spend in this gown, the better."

* * *

I looked at my watch. it's only fifteen after eight; She would come. Surely she would. Wouldn't she? I mean, yes her party is a week early, but I have to have it this early to keep my time free to keep watch over Samuru. I stood near the invisible entrance, by the trees that oddly forms a heart. A few people were still coming in, only after they've been confirmed on the invite list. Aido was somewhere around talking to the guests and Ichijo was around with his grandfather greeting guests; Something nobles often did at all occasions.

"Any sign of Yuuki, or Kain?"

I didn't bother to look at who it was, I just shook my head. "Not yet. I cant even sense them nearby."

"Maybe Kain is still trying to get her out of her room. From what little I know about her, she seems to be quite stubborn." Ruka said, a hint of distaste hiding behind the words.

"She can be stubborn..." I heard angry screams coming from the entrance and walked toward it. Kain came through with a furious Yuuki, kicking and screaming, over his shoulder. "Put me down, damn you! I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!" Kain snorted. "Your the one that refused to take my offer on carrying you and nearly tripped!" Yuuki kicked some more. "But I didn't fall did I? And I told you, i am able to walk myself here!" Kain lost it. "The ground was muddy and I didn't want you to ruin your gown, so that's why I offered to carry you! BUT EXCUSE ME FOR BEING NICE! LORD FORBID I TRY TO ACTUALLY BE NICE TO YUUKI CROSS!" He tossed her off his shoulder and a random noble caught her. Kain stormed off and took his familiar place next to Aido.

I sighed. "Yuuki, are you okay?"

She was placed on her feet and she smoothed her gown out. "I'm perfectly fine!" She froze after realizing who was talking to her. Her cheeks got red and she looked away. "I'm sorry, Kaname-senpai." Her face got even darker when she noticed all eyes were on her. "Don't mind me." she laughed, hiding her embarrassment. "Continue on with what you were doing."

Normally, such things would not bother me, but this wasn't just some thing. It was Yuuki's birthday party for crying out loud! I went to open my mouth and shut it as soon as a voice spoke. "That is completely rude of you folks. You came to a party for this young lady and you don't even acknowledge her?"

They all stared back at Samuru. _Now, what in the hell is he doing here? I don't remember inviting him at all. He has to be here for something._One of Aido's friends, another noble, stepped forward laughing. "We acknowlage her, but we don't have to talk to her. She told us to continue on with what we were doing and we listened."

"Don't you think you should wish her a happy birthday? It is her birthday party after all."

"We don't take orders from the help and we definitely don't take orders from some damn hunter we don't even know."

"I would watch how you speak to me buddy. I won't hesitate on killing you." Samuru said, his face red with anger.

Aido's friend smirked. "Don't make me laugh, hunter. I have the strength to snap five trees in two and then some and you wouldn't live long enough to even touch a single strand of hair on my head. Us vampires, no matter the class, have each others backs when it comes to things like these and if you hadn't noticed, you're out numbered"

This was going to become very horrifying really quick. "That's enough. Aido control your friend and Samuru know your place because the last time I checked, you were here to watch over the Academy and nothing more." Samuru wanted to say more, but inside he knew I was right and kept quiet. Aido was quiet tending to his friend and Yuuki just stood there, afraid to say anything. "Yuuki... I am glad you came and I wish you the happiest of birthdays." I smiled gently and Yuuki's face showed that she completely forgotten the quarrel. Then out of respect, as usual, everyone else started wishing her a happy birthday. Yuuki walked over to the table that held the food and scanned it. "Yori wishes you the best birthday as well. She said to tell you sorry she didn't call you, but she couldn't reach you." Yuuki looked over and sighed. "I forgot to plug the phone back in... Thank you for telling me." She smiled.

"The finger sandwiches are really good." said a familiar voice from behind. Yuuki and I turned around and saw Zero standing there smiling. Yuuki's eyes brightened then her cheeks became red. I kept my eyes on Zero while Yuuki talked to him. "Zero? Did Kaname-senpai invite you?"

Zero nodded, "Yeah. I didn't really think he would, but he did so here I am. Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you. And I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore. I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry."

"No worries. It's okay. You should eat though. The finger sandwiches are really good." Zero handed her a plate and put a finger sandwich on it with some fruit salad. She continued on happily talking to Zero and I took the chance to slid beside Seiren at the door. "From what you told me earlier, Zero seemed really angry. How is he so happy?"

"He would seem happy, if he had no idea, whatsoever, what Yuuki was talking about." I said, still keeping Zero in sight.

Seiren tilted her head. "I don't understand... What do you mean he has no idea what Yuuki is talking about?"

"Not now. Just keep him in your sight for now. And Samuru too. I don't know how they got into this party, more so how he even found it, but he isn't here to enjoy it."

She nodded. "I understand."

* * *

"Time for presents!" Aido-senpai shouted from the table holding my gifts. I sat down my cake that was half gone and walked over to the table. Aido-senpai smiled excitingly and motioned for everyone to gather round. _Just whos party was this anyway?_I laughed silently to my self and sat in the chair that was pulled out for me. "I am so excited, I could open all these myself!" Aido-senpai caught Kaname-senpai's glare and cleared his throat. "But they're not mine, therefore I can't."

Everyone laughed. I think it was more so for the embarrassment they felt for Aido-senpai, then actually laughing because he was funny. Aido-senpai loosened his tie and handed me the first gift. It was from Aido-senpai. I opened it and laughed. "Aido-senpai... I have plenty warm coats-"

"But this is completely made of bear fur. It's been proved to keep you warm 100%" He pouted, as if he knew I was going to reject it. I don't take kindly to wearing animals but Aido-senpai looked as if he might cry. "I like it Aido-senpai. Thank you." He smiled happily and continued on to the next gift. It was from Kain-senpai and Ruka-senpai. It was a lavender bath set. I looked over at them and Ruka-senpai looked away. "It was Rukas idea. I just choose the scent. I heard it's good for the body. Helps it relax."

I blinked. "Uh... Thanks." Kain-senpai nodded and Ruka-senpai just huffed and walked over to the table with the food on it. After nearly emptying most the table of the gifts that were just teddy bears or homemade candies I finally made it to the last gift. It was a small box with a red bow on it. _From Kaname-senpai?_I removed the bow and opened it slowly. My eyes widened and i struggled to keep the box in my hand. I could feel every ones eyes on me, wondering why I have such a reaction on my face... I shut the box and held it closely to me. _Why would he be giving me this? I mean... We haven't even dated... No. Wait. I could totally be blowing this out of proportion. Yeah... It could just be something as simple as a gesture of friendship, you know? Guys get gifts like these for girls all the time. It's no big deal right? Right? Then why do I feel as if it is a big deal?_

"Yuuki?" I could hear Aido-senpai's voice faintly. "This is completely useless Kaname-sama. I don't even think a bomb going off in the distance would bring her back to us... She is so lost in her own thoughts..." He waved his hand in front of my face. "Yuu-ki... I'm going to take a look at the gift Kaname-sama got you..." I blinked a few times before it registered that Aido-senpai was grabbing for the small box in my hand. I squeezed it as tight as i could, to keep him from it. "Touch it and die!"

Aido-senpai straightened up and dropped his hands to his sides. "Jeez... I was only trying to bring you back to the present."

"Well it worked. Happy now?" I stood up, the little box still held tightly in my hand and headed for the entrance. "Yuuki, where are you-" I heard Kaname-senpai breathe. I don't know why but he sounded worried. I stopped as my vision started to become cloudy and I suddenly realized why he sounded worried. I went to turn toward him, but could feel my self falling instead. "Kaname-senpai..." I bearly whispered. As I made contact with solid cold ground, I caught that guy, Samuru, laughing under his breathe. Why? Was my falling that funny? Kaname-senpai knelt in front of me, blocking my view of Samuru. I couldn't make out what he was saying. _Kaname-senpai... _My eyes slowly closed and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Chapter 5. I'm so sorry you waited so long for this chapter ;( I've been busy with things, I know that I shouldn't have any excuses and I'm sorry I'm slow at typing. I have been writing as much as I can and making sure that this chapter will be enjoyable for you as i hope future chapters will. It's not as long but I am continuing on with on that. ;) Uh lets see.. I don't think Ruka was explained enough in the manga so I'm not sure what her personality is but i went from what little they do explain her in the manga so if she seems changed that's why. Kain even though he is explained in the manga, keeps to himself a lot so i made my best guess on what you readers would like to see and i don't think i change him much other then the whole lavender thing xD he seems caring you know and I heard from my mom that lavender really helps the body relax. It like helps relieve stress and tension and all that... lol but anyway back to the the chapter. Has anyone figured out Samuru right hand man -so to speak- yet? xD i bet its easy to figure out lol I cant really say much else but i will say this ^_^ What do you guys think Kaname got Yuuki? Guess your going to wait for the next chapter. And also i haven't forgot this fic like some authors do. like i said I'm a slow typer xP i love reviews ^_^ it makes me happy and write more :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my... *sigh* I did it again and I am so so so sorry. I have been trying to get into the on school and trying to find a job. On top of thanksgiving and now Christmas coming up I been trying to get and save money and I just got my Internet back like a few weeks ago so im sorry this one is short. I will try to make the next one longer if you'll bear with the time limit. Uh... the lemon part is kind of short but i hope it isn't terrible. I'm still not the best at lemons... If there is anyone that is a exceptional lemon writer, I would be more then glad if you could help me on that. I will give you credit in my A/N's and everything. I really am trying to put more lemons in the fic but I'm just not a good detailed lemon writer heh. So I would appreciate any and all help. Any question feel free to ask.**

* * *

_"Mommy? Why are you crying? Why do we have to leave Daddy and brother?" Everything went black. I could hear faint sounds. Sounds of blood curdling screams and sounds of blood being shed. I placed my hands over my ears to drown out the sounds. What was going on? "Yuuki... I told you, you weren't ready to remember this yet." That voice again. Who did that voice belong to? "Who are you? What am i not ready to remember?" Nothing. Complete silence. Then the screams started again._

I sat up, my screaming and crying muffled by a shoulder. I didn't know why I was screaming and crying but I felt scared and sad. I wanted to hide and had no clue as to why. Once I realized my back was being rubbed, I came back to reality. "Yuuki? Sh~ it's okay now. I'm right hear. Sh~"

"Kaname-senpai?" I said, my voice groggy. I stopped crying but tears kepy falling. I pulled away from him and and looked up at the gentle smilling face that looked back at me. "What happened?" I held my head and looked around the room. We were in my room in the day class dorms. "And why does my head feel like I got hit in the head with a brick?"

"Someone drugged the punch. Whoever did it, obviously wasn't trying to drug everyone at the party because obviously the drug used can't harm us vampires, but they were trying to drug someone."

"Oh my god... Who were they trying to drug then?"

"All the people I have invited, besides Yori, were vampires,"

"So the person that drugged the punch, was trying to drug me." I finished for him.

He nodded. "But don't worry. The drug they used wasn't that strong. Just strong enough to leave you unconscious. It won't harm you though."

Why would anyone want to try and hurt me? I didn't do anything to anyone... Did I? Though it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to harm or kill me. Samuru's face flashes before my eyes. He was laughing and talking with someone, then he stopped laughing. Something just wasn't right about that guy. I felt it when he touched me and I feel it when he is near me. I feel it right now. I looked out the window and shivered out of habit. It was something I did when i was scared.

"Yuuki?"

I looked back at Kaname-senpai. "Hm?" The next thing that happened, was something I didn't expect and something I've longed for. Kaname-senpai grabbed my face gently, brushed away the remaining tears with his thumbs, smiled, and kissed me. It was pure bliss. I felt as if I were in heaven. It was a moment, I thought that nothing, no one, could ruin. Then the door opened and I didn't have to open my eyes to see who it was.

"Yuuki, we need-" Zero stood there frozen. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to look at those hurt filled eyes that would eventually turn to anger. "- to talk." Kaname-senpai broke the kiss and stood up. I slowly opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. Instead of the hurt filled eyes i expected to see, bright glowing red replaced them. I knew what was going to happen before Zero even had Kaname-senpai against the window. I knew what was going to happen but my body would not move for me to be able to stop it. I just sat there, staring at the door, praying for the last few minutes to be taken back. Zero had Kaname-senpai by the throat, while Kaname-senpai just smiled. "Kuran! You bastard!" Zero growled.

"Now Now, Kiryu." Kaname-senpai smirked. "There's no need to get angry."

"The hell there isn't! I've already been compared with you, what more do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"Are you implying she wanted you to kiss her?"

"She never told me she didn't." Kaname-senpai said.

Zero gritted his teeth, then let go of Kaname-senpai. He turned toward me and spoke with a shaky voice. "Is that true Yuuki? Did you really want him to kiss you?"

What was i supposed to say? _"Yeah. I asked him and he was happy to do it."_No. I couldn't say that, Because if I said that, I would be lying. Ever since I first started going to Cross academy and started seeing Kaname-senpai more, my feeling for him began to grow more and I started to day dream about him kissing me, which led me to getting bad grades and- This is totally off topic. The point I'm trying to make is, When Kaname-senpai kissed me, it was everything I thought it would be and I did feel as if I were in heaven, but the feeling of it being wrong and the fact that I felt I was betraying Zero, hurting him, was more adamant.

"That's what I thought." Zero said, and became poker faced. I looked up at him and couldn't tell what he was feeling. "What happened that night between us, was a mistake. Having any feelings for you, when you clearly have feelings for Kuran and only Kuran," he paused. "It was all a mistake." He stormed out of the room and down the hall. Before I realized what I was doing, I got up and ran after him. I don't know why though. I should be pissed, hurt, crying my eyes out that, all he thought of that night was that it was a mistake. I didn't want to believe what he said was true. It couldn't be true. The tears that were clearly visible on his face, tell me it wasn't. _Why did you lie, you idiot! Why didn't you give me a chance to explain myself?_

I kept following Zero, through the halls of the girls dorms, down the pathway to the Day class dorms, through the court yard, and finally through the Chairman's private quarter. Zero just wouldn't stop, no matter how many times I asked for him to. He went into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him. I stood pressed against the door, hoping that it would open and that Zero would tell me it didn't matter what happened. That he would forgive me, and put what he saw behind him, but it didn't happen that way. The door remained close and Zero remained quiet. I slid to my knees, balled my hands and gently began to bang on the door.

* * *

"Zero..." she said between tears. "Please. Please open the door." The sounds of her fists banging on the door made me wince, even though they weren't that hard. My mind is telling me, _"Open the door, you stubborn asshole. You didn't even listen to what she had to say for herself. You can at least give her that much, can't you?"_, while my heart said different. I kept seeing them kissing, and the more I kept thinking about it, the more it tears me up inside. "Please let me explain." More banging. "I... He... He was comforting me because I woke from a dream screaming... That's all it was. Comfort."

"Some comfort, unless they changed the definition."

"That's all it was. Honest. Comfort. Just comfort, Zero. You have to believe me." she said, crying hysterically.

"Believe you?" I held back a laugh and a strong urge to put a hole into the bathroom wall. "You want me to believe that that kiss was a simple act of comfort?"

"Yes Zero, because that kiss... It's not what you think."

She said it. That common phrase in situations, such as these. That one phrase that pissed me off. I swung the door open and looked down at her. "What in the hell do you take me for, Yuuki? Do you really think that much of me? Do I seem that simple-minded?"

She stared blankly at me, not sure of what to say. She shook her head slowly. "That isn't what... I wasn't trying to make it seem that... I didn't mean that."

"Then what is it you meant, Yuuki?"

"That kiss... I admit that I dreamed of Kaname-senpai kissing me, but... It's not what I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the whole time he was kissing me, I felt ashamed. I felt like what we were doing was wrong. It felt like i was betraying you, Zero."

I was taken aback at what she said. I didn't expect the reason to be because of me. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. _"Don't I feel like an ass now..."_ I grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She just stare at me, failing to keep the tears from falling. I smiled at her faintly and brush away her tears with my fingers. "I'm sorry for acting before taking the time to stop and actually listen to what you had to say. I suppose it's one flaw i should work on."

She smiled back and shook her head. "Nope, because it's one flaw that makes you Zero." She placed two wet lips to mine, and kissed me gently. I returned the kiss and pulled her into the bathroom. In the matter of minutes, our cloths were scattered on the floor and we stood in the shower letting the warm water slowly slide over us. I looked at Yuuki and she smiled. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I will be happy to take this your bedroom. Or mine..." I grinned.

She laughed. "No. Here is okay. I think it would be an interesting experience, don't you think?"

"That it would be." I smiled. I kissed her softly and pressed her against the wall opposite from the shower head. She bit my lip playfully and pulled back from the kiss. I grabbed her thighs as she wrapped her arms around me. I rubbed my throbbing member against her entrance and she gasped. "Zero..." She breathed. "Please... Stop that. It's complete... and utter... torture!" I forced back an evil laugh and rubbed against her again. She moaned almost soundlessly. She looked at me pleadingly as I continued to grind against her. "I can't take it anymore..." She panted.

I smiled pleased and entered her. Each thrust was filled with as much need. I couldn't bring myself to take it slow. As much as it would probably do her good, the need, the never ending feeling that never seemed to ease, was much to strong. Her moans turned into piercing screams of pleasure. My thrusts were becoming so fast, I was nearly pounding into her. I had my head nestled against her neck. I was on the verge of exploding, spilling massive amounts of my seed inside her. I am almost there. I lifted my head from her neck. I placed several kisses at the nape of her neck, then slowly licked it. She gasped in gratification as she came. I thrusted once more and came with her. The only remaining sounds that filled the bathroom were the sounds of our panting and our hearts beating.

"Wow..." Yuuki breathed harshly. "That was something Zero. Deffinately interesting." She started rubbing my back after she removed her nails from my shoulders. "The water is starting to get cold. Maybe we should clean up and get out." She was quiet for a short while, hoping for a response. Honestly, I didn't hear a thing she said. I was staring -with bright red eyes- at the vains in her neck. My fangs were beared, ready to pierce her soft creamy skin.

"Zero?" she said, trying to look at my face,"Is something wrong? You're trembling terribly."

_Idiot..._I pulled out of her and set her on her feet. We cleaned up and got dressed in silence-well I just moved in silence and she gave up talking to me. My fangs hadn't retracted yet (and were stabbing the shit out of my bottom lip) and I didn't want her to confirm what little she already knew. It was almost mid-night, clearly too late to be eating anything, but I rather be eating then having the conversation that was bound to happen once I opened my mouth. I finished frying the rice and the thin beef steaks and put them on the table in the dinning room, in dishes. I sat down at the table on put some rice and steak on my plate. Yuuki came into the dinning room and sat in the chair across from me.

"We're going to get fat you know? Eatting this late..." she said, placing rice and steak on her plate. She started nibbling on her rice while look at me. I kept my eyes on my plate and filled my mouth with more rice. "Zero? Why won't you look at me?"

_Because normal people's eyes don't glow bright red. That's why._ I put my fork down and swallowed hard. I ran my thumb across my bottom lip and grimaced. I looked up at her and our eyes met. _Shit... My eyes are still red._ I ran my tongue over my teeth. _Well my fangs have retracted, so my eyes should be their normal color now..._

"Why is your lip bleeding?"

She made as if to grab a napkin and clean the blood from my lip, but I beat her to it. "I must have bit it accidentally. No worries."

"Oh, so now you talk?"

She is pissed. I can't really blame her though. After what went on the the bathroom and then not talk to her... "Yeah..."

"Is sex with me that terrible? Do I suck at it that much?"

"Wait. What?" I said, baffled at what she said.

"Is. Sex. With. Me. That. Bad?" she huffed. "It's a simple question really. You can be honest. It's not like it would hurt my feelings or anything."

_Yes it would. Liar._"Yuuki, it isn't anything like that." I sat back in my chair and licked my bottom lip. "I enjoy having sex with you and it isn't terrible, but amazing." She sighed and her expression softened. "It's just-something I can't explain. I'm sorry."

"I see. Well... I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She stood up and walked out of the dinning room.

"Goodnight." I heard her door shut and sank in my chair. Definitely pissed. You just can't please females. You lie, they get pissed, and you get the cold shoulder. You tell the truth, they get pissed, and you get the cold shoulder. I sighed and ran my finger through my hair. "You just can't win."

* * *

"Ha ha ha!" I laughed. "Did you see the look on Kuran's face? Ha ha ha! It was like,"-I mocked Kuran's furious, but shocked face.-"It was priceless."

"Was it really worth the black eye? I mean, You still have a cover to keep."

"Of course it was worth it, though I didn't expected Zero to show up." I winced, as he poked at the purple showing under my left eye. "Ouch! You bastard... That hurt."

He chuckled. "Sorry, but it's funny as hell. Wish I was there to see him hit you."

"Good thing you weren't though, or else your cover would have been blown." I said, and placed the ice pack back on my eye.

"What cover? I thought my job, when I had to make an appearance, was to make everyone believe I was Zero." he said, and sat on the bed. "I mean, I'm still doing that right? Acting as Zero? That hasn't changed has it? Because I'm really enjoying it and I haven't had this much fun since I was little."

_I forgot how much this kid rambled. Man it's annoying._ "You talk to much and no that hasn't changed. Which sets my next plan in motion."

"I'm listening..."

"You are going to continue acting as Zero, only this time, it will be whenever he isn't near Yuuki."

"Okay... And what's that going to do?"

I sighed. "You're going to make Yuuki hate Zero and you're going to make it to where she will never want to see him again."

He grinned. "I see and I am the only one that can do this because-"

"You look exactly like him." I grinned, and winced. "God my eye hurts..."

* * *

I stood in my bedroom, staring out the window. It was getting colder, but the ground still refused to hold snow. Yuuki absolutely loves the snow and for the life of me, I can't see to recall her ever liking the snow. She claimed it was too cold and it wasn't any fun to play in because you always get yelled at for your clothes ending up wet. Somehow though, she finds snow mesmerising. _And I always end up caring for her when she catches a cold._ I laughed silently to myself and walked out of my room. I walked down the staircase and wish I hadn't.

"Kaname-sama...! Tell Kain that if a random Day class girl offers her body to you that it shouldn't matter what you do!" Aido said, nearly on top of me.

"Kaname, tell this insolent fool... That just because she offers her body to you, doesn't mean she offered her blood to you!" Kain said, still quite composed.

"Wait, you drank from a human? A Day class student?" I said, just as composed. _Here we go again._

"Yes, but it wasn't that much, really... And she offered her body to me..."

"When she said _"My body is yours to use."_, She wasn't talking about using her as food, Aido. She wanted you to fuck her!" Kain said, raising his voice.

"You know that's against the Academy rules, Aido. As much as they don't suffice, that is the reason why blood tablets are given to us." I said, and looked at Kain. "And must you use that language? Surely your vocabulary isn't that terrible."

Kain looked at me and nodded. He bowed, apologizing, and went and sat on one of the couches. Aido looked at me pleadingly. "But they don't taste anything like the real thing." I sighed and he heeded my warning. He went over and sat next to Kain. Shiki and Rima were on the other couch munching on pocky and Ichijo was sitting in one of the chairs, going threw what seem to be confession letters. "Woah~! This smells horrid. What kind of perfume is this?" He threw the letter in the trash bin and opened other one. His eyes widen and then he froze.

"Is everything all right, Ichijo?" I said.

He looked over at me and blinked. "Um... Yeah. Everything is-Perfect." he said, he voice a bit off. He cleared his throat and place a letter in his pocket. "Just didn't expect the letter is all." He smiled and went back to reading through the other letters.

"If you say so..." I trailed off. "Instead of standing there like a fool, why don't you tell me what you want Seiren." I said more snappishly then was needed. "Forgive me. I just didn't sleep much."

She nodded and walked around to face me. "I was thinking about what you said last night, about Kiryu..."

"Yes, and?"

"At first I thought that maybe the hunters invented a new device or weapon or charm of some sort that would make someone look like some else,"

"Go on."

"But then, It occurred to me that that would be impossible. If they decided to test it on a willing participant, they would have to gather some of his DNA, which is completely different from his DNA before Shizuka had turned him. Let's say that they had already done so and someone took some of these things and already used one on someone, the persons body will react badly to it."

"That does make sense. But what doesn't make sense is who that guy is and why he look so much like Kiryu."

"I don't know either, Kaname-sama." she said, and sighed. "Oh, and Samuru and that guy were talking about getting Yuuki to hate Kiryu. It was their second plan or something."

"Mm. Thank you, Seiren."

She bowed and disappeared. _Interesting. I wonder if..._"Aido?"

Aido got up from the couch and walked over to me. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

"I need you and Kain to follow Yuuki and Kiryu around and keep me updated."

"Okay, but how are we supposed to do that?"

_Are you serious?_"You follow Kiryu and Kain will follow Yuuki. And don't forgot your cellphones this time."

"Yes Kaname-sama." he said and gestured for Kain to follow him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER YET! I had to upload it because I had to do a system reboot on my computer due to a virus and I could send any files to my email and I couldnt open any of them so, I added this chapter before it was finished so i didnt lose it. I know it has been quite a lot of moths since i uploaded last but the whole writing on paper then typing it on the cpcmputer then editing and removing and adding... it just took so long... and im sorry. But believe me this chapter will be long... I will try and finish it as soon as I can. I have been really busy will school and catching up and that takes alot of my time but i will try my best.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"So many letters today." I mumbled, while shuffling through them. Confession letters have been coming more recently then normal, but it's probably due to the last week of the vacation the Chairmen gave us. People have been going home to their families to celebrate Christmas early because the Chairmen wants to make up school studies around Christmas. 'Which reminds me; I'm going to grandfathers.' I grimanced.

"Why don't you come to my house to Celebrate Christmas?" Sora Kuroyuri offered, as we stood by the staircase. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, and we have plenty of room." Sora has been one of my best friends for two years now. Up until two years ago, Sora has been taught at home by her parents. Her mom, being a fulltime Model and her dad, being a sucessful owner of five clubs across the world, they began to become to busy to teach her and put her in Cross Academy.

"For the last time, it's to celebrate Christmas and I don't know, Sora..." I sighed. "You know how my Grandfather can be when I don't show up for things I said I would. Especially when it involves seeing him."

"And I also know how much stress you're under around him, Takuma. Why don't you just tell him that you decided to stay here, at the Academy with Kaname?"

"Like I said, I don't know. I mean, what if my Grandfather decides to come to the Academy?" I sighed depressingly. "Then what?"

She rolled her eyes. "For someone who thinks positively 90% of the time, that's a bit too negative for you."

"Even the most positive person in the world, can't always think positively Sora," I said, looking back down at the letters in my hands. "But fine. I will tell my Grandfather that I decided to stay here with Kaname-sama."

She smiled brightly. "Yay! Well then, I must be going. I have to pack for the coming week." She quickly hugged me, then ran up stairs. I stared blanky at my hands, then laughed. "That girl..."

"Kaname is going to kill you, Aido." Kain said, coming through the front doors and dragging Aido with him.

"You were with me and you didn't stop me, so he's going to kill you too." Aido said, holding onto his arm.

"I wasn't the one sucking life from that Day class girl. And I was trying to pull you off of her if you hadn't noticed. But that's right, you wouldn't have noticed because you were too busy making a feast of her."

"Here we go again..." I muttered. I walked over to a chair and sat down. I put the letters in my lap and started opening them.

"She offered herself to me. I didn't think it would hurt anything..." Aido said, with an act of pouting.

"You didn't think it would hurt anything?" Kain mocked. "We go through this all the time Aido. And that girl will probably be laying in the infirmary for a week, just like the others."

"It wasn't even that much blood, Kain. And I repeat, She offered herself to me!" Aido said, now sounding a bit aggrivated.

"No matter how you look at it, she did offer herself. But whether she specified what she was offering or what she wasn't, there are rules against feeding on humans while going to this Academy." I said, hoping to have settled it before Kaname-sama could have gotten any wind of it.

"Shut up, Ichijo!" Kain and Aido said in unison.

'Don't say I didn't warn you...' I didn't even have to look up, to know who was coming down the stairs. As soon as Kaname-sama came off the last step, Aido rushed over to him with Kain following behind him. "Kaname-sama...! Tell Kain, that if a random Day class girl offers her body to you, it shouldn't matter what you do!"

"Kaname, tell this insolent fool... that just because she offers her body to you, doesn't mean she offered her blood to you!" Kain said, composed and a bit irritated.

"Wait... You drank from a human? A Day class student?" Kaname-sama said, also composed but slightly angry.

"Yes, but it wasn't that much really... And she offered her body to me..."

"When she said "My body is yours to use.", She wasn't talking about using her as food, Aido. She wanted you to fuck her!" Kain said, raising his voice. The room filled with unheard gasps, and no one moved. Kain doesn't talk much, but is wasn't rare either. Usually when Kain and Aido have their quarells, it's always a few choices of strong words thrown at each other. For Kain to words like that is just... Extremely rare. "What?" Kain said, in response to the silence. "You know how many times we go through this. I was bound to snap and say things like that sometime... And stop staring at me! Go back to what you were doing already!" Eveveryone blinked and did as so. I chuckled as I read a letter, from one of the Day class girls:

'Dear Ichijo-sama,

Ever since I came to this school, I thought there wasn't ever going to be a reason to stay. My parents didn't want me coming here because I had no reason. At first they agreed because they were old time friends with the Chairmen, but after the Chairmen formed the school and my parents found the reason why, they quickly refused. Their reasoning being, that they didn't want their daughter to go to a school where students walked amungst filthly blood drinking monsters. I don't think the same as they do though. I told them and finally convinced them that this was the best school for me. I mean, sure I was going to have to move away from my friends and my sister was going to have to travel to see me, but all my friends went to different schools and my sister had to travel just to come see our parents. Moving on... When I started coimg to Cross Academy, and got use to my classes and my room mate and new friends, I really didn't know where I belonged. Then one day, as I walked from the dorms on my way class, I went over to large number of crowding girls to see what they were fussing over and that's when I spotted you. I instantly fell inlove. I felt as if I was struck by love. Or was that the door to the classroom I ran into? That's not what matters... What does matter is that you understand my feelings and hopefully accept them.

Signed yours truely,  
Miki.'

"Wow... She ran into a classroom door because me? I hope she was okay..." I said, followed by a laugh.

I heard Kaname-sama sigh annoyingly. "You know that's against the Academy rules, Aido. As much as they don't suffice, that is the reason why blood tablets are given to us." he said, and directed at Kain, "And must you use that language? Surely your vocabulary isn't that terrible."

"But they don't taste anything like the real thing..." Aido said, pleadingly. Kaname-sama sighed once more. Aido must have heeded his warning because he soon followed Kain and sat next to him on the couch. I open a decently sized letter and a rancid smell hit my nose. "Woah~! This smells horrid. What kind of perfume is this?" I winced. I threw the letter in the trash bin next to the chair. I picked up a letter that was completely blank. I opened it caustiously and my eyes widened and I froze at the first three words. 'It's me, Sora.'

'Why is she sending me a confession letter? A love letter... I don't understand...'

"Is everything alright, Ichijo?" Kaname-sama said.

I looked over at him and blinked. "Um... Yeah. Everything is- perfect." I said, my voice sounding a bit off. I cleared my throat and placed the letter in my pocket. "Just didn't expect that letter is all." I smiled and went back to reading the rest of the letters. Though, I was just pretending to.

"If you say so..." Kaname-sama trailed off and started talking to Seiren.

I couldn't stop thinking about the letter Sora wrote for me. Everyone would pass by me, often asking me what was wrong, but soon just gave up trying to get me to actually tell them and left the dorms. Not once have I moved from this chair. Not once. Which occurd to me why they were so worried about me. I have been sitting in this chair for a little over two hours, just staring at the sheets of paper that lay in my lap.

'Takuma,  
It's me, Sora. I know it's surprising, recieving one of these from me, but I wanted to get this out before it was to late. I love you, Takuma. I always have. Ever since I came here. You were the only person, that didn't like me because of who my parents were; who was truely my friend for me. I've tried to deny these feelings for you, to make it hurt less, but have utterly failed. Which brings what I'm about to say, all the more painfull.

My mom was offered a job in paris. The guy that offered it to her, seen her photos from previous jobs and thought they were exeptional; He absolutely loved them. He wants her to model all his currant and future collections. This guy Takuma... People say he is one of the most famous designers of our kind. Not only does he design, he's also the photographer for all his photoshoots. He told my mother, that he was willing to pay her triple the amount she is getting paid now. I've never seen her that happy in all my life. She was so happy, that she accepted the offer without hesitation. This is why I invited you to come to my house this week. Takuma, this will be our last Christmas together. I know this may seem sudden, and I know how you must be feeling, Takuma and I deeply apologize. I wanted to hold on to this letter, atleast until the day I left, but part of me just couldn't leave you that way. I am so sorry, Takuma. I hope you can forgive me.

Love always,  
Sora.'

"She is moving to Paris?" I kept repeating the same question over and over again. I didn't want to believe, What I was seeing on paper. I refused to believe it. She has to be lying. That's it. This is just a joke or some kind of horrible dream that goes on, what seems to be, forever. This only thing is... Is that Sora isn't the one to tell jokes like that. So she is and most deffinately, telling me the truth. "This is... Just... so unfair." I let go of the letter and it fell to the floor. I placed my head in my hands and continued to sit there quietly.

"The nerve of him...!" I fumed. "I should have the right to know why I was being ignored," I sat in a corner of my room, furthest from the door, curled up in a ball. I had my blanket wrapped around me, only because I was on the floor and too mad to go out into the living room, to turn the heat on.

"Zero, you idiot!" I said, and started crying. There were a few small taps on the window that sent chills up my spine. "Stupid t-trees..." I squeezed my arms. It was quiet for a few minutes, the it started again. 'Tap. Tap. Tap.'

"Oh my god..." I whispered. "This is exactly what happened in that movie, Yori and i watched..." 'A girl sat in her room, by herself and curled up in the corner, fuming over a fight she and her boyfriend had. Then she starts hearing taps on the window and begins to freak out. Before she was able to defend herself, her boyfriend came through the window, with a knife, and slit her throat.'

"But that was just a movie. It isn't like it's real or anything." I laughed nervously. The window slowly began to open and a shadow of a person started to get bigger. Then the reality of it hit me and I screamed. I covered myself up with the blanket completely and continued to scream. 'I don't want to die. I don't want to die! I have so much to live for, so many things I have yet to see.'

"Yuuki? Yuuki! YUUKI! Shut the hell up! It's me, Zero."

I stopped screaming, but didn't come out from underneath the blanket. "I k-know who it is."

"Then why are you screaming?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Because you are going to kill me!"

"What?" he paused, then started to laugh. "That is completely rediculous. I didn't come to kill you."

"Oh.." I mumbled, and uncovered my head. "Then why did you come here; more so, why through the window? The door's unlocked or did you forget how to use one?

"I know how to use a door, but it's locked. I'm surprised you haven't heard the vigorous pounding I was doing, trying to open the damn door."

"There is no need for your shitty attitude, you jerk." I sighed. "I was just asking."

"Says the person who nearly deafened me by her screaming." He rubbed his ears, walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I never said you could come in and why are you in my room anyway?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"But you already did that..."

"I know, I know. But I want to apologize for not telling why I wasn't talking to you." he said.

I looked at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth. I couldn't tell. I can always tell when his is lying or not. His eyes never leave mine when he is telling the truth and he becomes really defensive and tired looking, like it makes him physically tired to lie. But he wasn't doing either. "What is the reason?"

He took a deep breath, then let it out. "The truth, Yuuki, is that you aren't as great as you may think you are. When it comes to sex I mean."

I just sat there, staring at him, hoping he would tell me that it was a joke. One of those jokes people tell you that tend to hurt you more then they think and they apologize for it after the damage has been done. There is so many things I could think of to tell him, but I could say was "What?"

"I said, You're not as great as you may think are."

"I know what you said, you idiot. It was a rhetorical question." I sighed heavily and looked out the window. "Why are you telling me this now? I mean, you were just telling me earlier that I was amazing..."

"I thought it would be better to tell you now, rather then hear it from someone else. And I just didn't feel right lying to you like that."

'He has talked to other people about our sex life? About how terrible a "lay" I was?' "You didn't feel right lying...?" I whispered. "So you were just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better at all. I just said what you wanted to hear and honestly... I've dated plenty of girls with more skill then you have." he said, and it sent an invisable arrow through my heart. But for some strange reason, I wasn't reacting like I was mad. Most people are totally pissed after hearing what Zero said, but I just sat there, a strong wave of calm washing over me. Or maybe I just haven't the energy to fight with him right now. "I don't really care how many girls you have screwed. And I didn't even ask."

He looked at me blankly, not saying anything. He stared at me for so long, if he had laser vision... He would have burned holes right through me. He stood up, but didn't move from where he stood. "You really don't care... I've slept with countless girls before you, girls way more experienced, and all you can say to me... Is that you don't care who I have screwed?" he said, then bit back the urge to scream in frustration. "Most people... To here that... They would be absolutely furious!" He paced back and forth, then stopped to look at me again. "But not you, No... You sound completely and utterly, Okay with that."

I had no idea what he was saying... Mostly because I was ignoring him. "Look, I really haven't the energy to fight with you right now, Zero... So please make sure the window is shut tightly."

He stood there for a while, unsure of what to say, then finally walked to the window and climbed out. I heard the window latch, then sighed. "What a complete Idiot..."

' I don't remember falling asleep... Though when I opened my eyes, the entire room was dark-besides the light from the moon shining in through the window-. "The things Yori would say if she were here right now..." I laughed, silently and stood up. I stretched as I made my way to the door. I opened it, trying to be as quiet as I could, and walked out into the hall. It was quiet though... It isn't like it was unusual, because it deffinately wasn't, but it wasn't exactly normal either. I walked passed the living room and sighed. "You watch a movie, grab some popcorn, and forget to clean up the mess you made trying to catch them in your mouth... Honestly, Zero!"

Aside from that, There wasn't anyone in there. Why am I even worried about it anyway? It isn't like I was expecting anyone to be here... certainly not anyone 'In particular'. That's the problem though. Every word of it, was a total lie. I heard the sound of glass breaking, and slowly head for where it was coming from... The kitchen. I stopped right before the kitchen. Part of me wanted to see what was going on in there, while the other part want to get the fuck out of here. Every sensor in my body was going off, but my body moved forward anyway. Like it had a mind of it's own. I stood just inside the doorway, looking over toward the sink. What I had seen, what had me speechless, had made me lose my balance.

I fell to the floor, landing on stray glass, and stare at the two people before me. "W-W-What?" I stammered. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Two Zero's... Two! How in the hell is that possible. Then it accurd to me... "Twins?"

They both looked back at me, just as surprised as I was. I couldn't make heads or tails of who was who, though I'm going to take a wild guess and safely assume that the one holding the broken wine bottle, isn't Zero. The guy with the broken wine bottle looked back at Zero. "I thought you said no one was here, but you..."

Zero looked at the guy, just as confused as he was. "There wasn't anyone here, but me."

"Then why in the hell is she here?" the guy said, waving the broken wine bottle in my direction.

Zero didn't answer. He just stared at the guy. That's it. Just stared. Who was this guy anyway? I mean, he had to be somehow related to Zero... He looks like him for Christ sakes. "You told me she wasn't going to be here, that she didn't even live here, and yet here she is... Why?" Again, Zero said nothing. Almost like he didn't feel the need to explain himself. "I swear, Zero!" the guy spat, and brought the broken wine bottle to Zero's neck. "I won't hesitate this time. I will kill you."

"We've been through this, Ichiru!" Zero yelled. "My answer will never change, Never. If you want to kill her, You'll have to kill me first." he smiled, hatefully.

'Is that his name? Ichiru...?' Ichiru smirked and clench the broken wine bottle tighter. "Those are mighty big words, considering you currant position."

"Says the person, who thinks that that bottle can actually kill me. " Zero laughed.

I looked at Zero blankly. 'What does he mean by that? Of course he can be killed... Why would he even say that?' Ichiru laughed with him and threw the bottle to the floor. 'Did I miss something?'

"You know, you're absolutely right. How foolish of me!" Ichiru stopped laughing, becoming serious again, and brought his free hand behind him. "But you see, Zero... Like you had always taught me to do, I came prepared." He slid his hand under his shirt and removed a gun from the waist band of his jeans. 'What is he doing with Zero's Bloody rose?'

Zero gritted his teeth. "How did you get that?"

"You really are a heavy sleeper, you know that? Anyone could go into your room, while you're sleeping, and take whatever the please." Ichiru calmly said, while examining the Bloody rose. "I wonder... What would happen if I shot you with your own weapon? I mean, you use it to kill vampires, so..."

"Shut your mouth, Ichiru! Don't you say another word." Zero spat, acidly.

Ichiru gasped. "You mean, you haven't told her yet?" he laughed, like Zero said a joke that was histarically funny. "You've know her for as long as you've lived here and you haven't told her, 'that'?" Ichiru wiped the tears from his eyes. "I would have thought that you would have used her as your personal 'fountain'." I haven't the slightest clue what Ichiru meant by that, but it seem to mean something great for Zero to get that pissed. His face had gotten red with anger and he knocked Ichiru across the kitchen. Ichiru hit the floor and slid to the floor.

"What I choose to eat, what I absolutely love the most, happens to be Vegetable soup. Like I told you Ichiru, nothing you can say or do, will change how I feel about Yuuki... Nothing and I rather you kill me then harm even one hair on her head." Zero said, suddenly looking very tired. "But that doesn't mean we have to stop talking, Ichiru. I will always make time for you, no matter what. You're... You're my best friend, Ichiru. I could never just ignore you like that."

Ichiru slowly got to his feet and look over at Zero. The look he was giving him was murderous. It was absolutetly terrifying. He just stood there watching Zero like he was going to attack at any moment. Then, just as if a convorsation happened with being said aloud, something inside Ichiru snapped and he aimed the Bloody rose at Zero. "Don't underestimate me, Zero! I will do it. I swear I will! I've changed. I'm not that weak and fragile anymore, Zero... I've grown up; I've gotten stronger."

"Coming at me with a bottle, planning to shoot me with my own weapon, is your idea of stronger?" He said, trying to act calm. But I could see the slight tremble he was trying to hide. He sighed and his body language was that of defeat. "Let's take a second and talk about this, Ichiru. I mean, do you really want to face the Concil after you have killed me; A hunter, whom of which you had no authorization too?"

"I don't care anymore! We would be here if it weren't for you."

"If it weren't for me? What in the hell are you talking about, Ichiru?"

"That night, after mom kissed us both goodnight, and before we actually fell asleep... Remember the convorsation we had?" Ichiru said, his arm shaking. He waited until Zero didn't say anything and continued. "I had asked you what you would do if I weren't on this planet anymore and you told me it was impossible. That it was impossible because we would be together forever and I would never leave your side, as well as you."

"Yeah..." Zero said, seeming to ave remebered what it was Ichiru was talking about. "You had been getting weaker by the day, Mom and Dad had you stay in bed and rest and I never left your side. Even when Mom forced me to go outside and play... I didn't because I felt guilty for leaving you behind. I even gave you the matching necklace I made. The one with our favorite flowers..."

"Yeah, White Lilies and Roses." Ichiru smiled, and quickly hid it. "But do you remember the reasoning behind them?"

"Yes..." Zero said, and looked away from Ichiru. "They were the only flowers we could touch without breaking into hives, they were our two favorite colors, and-"

"They were Mom and Dads favorite flowers." Zero and Ichiru said in unison. Ichiru nodded. "That's right. I still take some to their graves every year, but I never see any from you."

"I haven't had time to, Ichiru. I have been so busy recently, that i only have time for school."

"No, you're lying." Ichiru said, and looked over at me. "Ever since my brother has met you, he hasn't visited our parents graves even once. He never even calls me; His own brother."

"She had nothing to do with me not visiting Mom and Dad, Ichiru." Zero said, with a hint of anger rising in his voice. "The reason I haven't visited their grave, is because I personally do not see the point in going to see someone whom isn't even their."

Zero has a good point. I mean, There isn't really anyone there to visit... Their spirit lies within the hands of a high power; God. The only thing you would be visiting is a grave full of bones and that isn't my idea of remembering the deceased. It's rather grotesque actually. I shuddered at the thought. I looked up at Ichiru and a second later, he was darting for Zero. Zero was quick to block, but it didn't last that long. Ichiru jump back and aimed once more. Zero's eyes widen and he started to tremble. "Ichiru, think about what you're doing. We can handle this some other way..."

Ichiru laughed. "You haven't been shot by your own weapon have you?" Ichiru didn't even wait for Zero to answer. He just shot at him. 'How could he do that? Zero is his brother. Even if they are angry at each other, that shouldn't give him the right to shoot Zero...' Zero stood there frozen with shock, then he fell to the floor. Ichiru laughed and quickly disappeared. What just happened? Can a Hunters weapon have the same effect on a human that it does a vampire?

"Zero...?" I whispered, like someone was sleeping. I made my way over to Zero and shook him. " Zero... Zero? Come on, get up! Ichiru is getting away...!" I needless shouted and shout for him to get up, but he didn't. I watched his lifeless body turn to dust.'

"No~!" I sat up in bed, screaming. I looked around the room, in hopes to find Zero sitting somewhere, but he wasn't. I looked down at my blanket and then over at the corner by the window. "How did I end up in my bed?" Then the realization of my dream come back to me and I began to cry. I got up from my bed and searched every room for him, but he wasn't there either. I stood in the hallway staring at nothing in particular. 'My dream was real... I can't believe it.' I was too lost in my own thoughts to realize that someone was trying to get the front door open. I pulled myself away from my thoughts when the door started to open. Zero came in, hands full of grocery bags, and looked at me. "Just don't stand there, Yuuki... Help me with these." He said, urgently as he shut the door with his foot.

"Oh, right." I mumbled, and grabbed some of the bags from him. I walked in the kitchen and sat them on the table. He came in a few seconds later and set the other bags on the table as well. "I didn't hear you leave..."

"I would have told you that I was leaving, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you." He said, as he decreased the number of bags on the table.

"Atleast I would have known you were gone..." I said, tears freely falling from my eyes.

"You looked so tired, Yuuki... So I let you sleep. I wasn't even gone that long... It's amazing how nearly empty food markets are in the afternoon." He said, standing next to me now.


End file.
